Vampire in Kim Family
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kita tercipta untuk bersama, meski kita jauh berbeda. Kau seorang manusia dan aku vampire. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Termasuk dunia, aku akan hancurkan semua jika dia ingin melukaimu untukku.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire in Kim Family**

**Cast : Kim Ki Bum aka kim ki bum**

** Joong woon aka kim ye sung**

** Young woon aka kim kang in**

** Cho kyuhyun akan kim kyuhyun**

** All member of SUJU**

**Genre : Gaje,, family , Love/Romance(?) dikit horror**

**Summary: Kita tercipta untuk bersama, meski kita jauh berbeda. Kau seorang manusia dan aku vampire. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Termasuk dunia, aku akan hancurkan semua jika dia ingin melukaimu untukku. Inilah sebuah kejujuran yang kupersembahkan untuk kerajaan vampire itu!**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik author sepenuhnya! #di bakar idup-idup sama snowest**

**Hahaha.. neh author pengen gila ndiri karena permintaan ayank Kibum… dia kan maunya peran yang agak menarik. Neh.. gue kasih, apa sih yang nggak buat lu…**

**Okeh.. cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka nama nya FanFiction. Bila ada kesamaan nama/tokoh, cerita dan lain-lain itu memang ada factor kesengajaan maklum aja lah si author Gaje…**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini, milik Tuhan, ORang Tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk Kim Ki Bum dan Kim Ryeowook itu punya author!*dibakar ma orangnya langsung***

Saat itu hujan membasahi dedaunan hijau di Sekolah Dasar Geum Seung. Sebenarnya tidak hanya disekolah itu, di semua tempat di kota ini. Turun dengan begitu derasnya seakan Tuhan sedang mengamuk marah melihat manusia yang tak mengerti kata dosa. Anak-anak sekolah dasar itu tak mengerti apapun. Mereka hanya menangis memanggil eomma atau appa mereka.

Kecuali.. dia..

Cho kyuhyun.. anak itu lebih memilih diam menatapi bangku temannya yang kosong. Teman yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya tetapi sangat menarik perhatiannya. Teman yang selalu diam dan tenang. Teman yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang ada disekitarnya. Hingga dia merasakan sebuah rasa nyaman saat melihat teman kecil yang baginya sangat mempesona.

Sudah sebulan penuh kim kibum meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana anak pendiam itu pergi. Anak yang dipenuhi aura misterius yang sangat disukai kyuhyun. Mereka tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling berbicara. Tapi satu hal yang membuat mereka saling memperhatikan, mata mereka selalu ingin saling memandang. Seperti ada ikatan. Bukan! Sebuah insting saling menginginkan yang benar.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali saat kibum pernah menatapnya dulu. Bukan, dialah yang menatap kibum dan kibum membalas tatapan dinginnya itu dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih dingin. Mereka seolah sedang mengobrol singkat, mengingat tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mendengar suara kibum di sekolah itu.

"kau tak cukup berarti untukku" batin kyuhyun menatap mata namja tampan itu

"dan kau tidak cukup berguna bagiku" kyuhyun seolah mendengar sebuah suara membalas suara hatinya. Apa itu suara kibum? Kibum tersenyum sesaat kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku yang ia pegang. Buku yang tak cocok di baca anak kelas 1 SD

Sejak saat itulah, kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat namja yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Kemana dia pergi? Apa dia pindah sekolah? benar juga, bagi anak orang kaya seperti dia, apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan?

Hingga suatu hari, kyuhyun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka yang ia alami. Anak yang mempunyai hobi berkelahi ini memang suka bolak-balik rumah sakit. Mengingat appanya juga seperti itu, seorang kaki tangan mafia. Karena sifat mereka yang bisa dibilang sama, ini menjadikan rumah mereka selalu di meriahkan dengan bentakan keras dan perkelahian ayah dan anak.

Eomma kyuhyun sudah meninggal saat melahirkan kyuhyun. Itu kenyataan berat buat appanya, hingga namja bernama cho kangin itu mempunyai hobi mabuk-mabukan. Kyuhyun sih, nyantai aja,,, anak ini tidak terlalu peduli asal dia bisa makan, hidup dan melakukan apapun yang ia sukai.

"dasar anak babo… bisa-bisanya kau kalah sama anak SD jelek seperti mereka" omel kangin saat melihat anaknya di gips hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"jangan salahkan aku appa, mereka memanggil hyung mereka yang anak SMA" kyuhyun membela diri sebelum dia dikatakan lemah oleh appanya itu. Dia sangat tidak terima kalau dia kalah dalam berkelahi atau bermain game.

"jadi kau di keroyok? Aish.. sungguh menggelikan anak kelas 6 yang kau lawan. Lain kali kau telpon saja appa biar appa datang menghajar para hyung mereka" apakah ini tipe ayah yang baik, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas meskipun dia kasar dan suka berkelahi, kangin sangat menyayangi anaknya meski tak terlalu kelihatan.

"tenang saja, aku akan hajar mereka sendiri! Aku takkan begini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya" kyuhyun tampak percaya diri dengan wajahnya yang hampir tak berbentuk lagi

"tapi hyunnie… kau harus cepat sembuh! Biaya menginap rumah sakit itu mahal!" bisik kangin pada anaknya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Seakan semua perkataan appa tercinta menjadi kenyataan. Esok harinya kyuhyun bahkan sudah bisa berjalan santai. dia juga sempat bermain kucing-kucingan dengan para suster yang memberikan dia obat dan suntikan. Di tengah permainan itu, kyu melihat sesosok tubuh yang ia kenal di salah satu kamar VVIP rumah sakit itu.

Tubuh itu terbaring tak berdaya dengan tangan di infuse, alat bantu pernapasan dan pendeteksi denyut jantung. Karena penasaran kyu menghampiri tubuh itu, benarkah itu sosok yang ia tahu? Atau ia sedang salah orang, dia biasanya kan begitu. Dan saat ia memastikannya. Dia benar, tubuh itu benar tubuh kim kibum. Teman sekelasnya dulu waktu kelas 1 SD.

"kibum.." bisiknya

Tiba-tiba seorang suster menyergapnya dari belakang. "hayo.. anak nakal kau mau kemana! Ayo makan obatmu"

"tidak mau!" kyuhyun ingin mempraktikkan beladirinya yang di ajarkan appanya tapi tercegah dengan suara yang menggema di pikirannya.

"_kyu.. kau sungguh tak berguna, bahkan kau takut makan obat?"_

"mwo…" kyuhyun menatap kibum yang terbaring. Ini suara kibum ! itulah yang ia duga.

"_memalukan"_

"cih.." dercak kyuhyun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu. Setelah menjawabnya aku akan makan obatku"

"ne.. apa itu?" Tanya suster itu agak penasaran

"anak itu dia sedang tidur?"

"oh… maksudmu kibumssi. Tidur? Bisa dibilang begitu.. dia koma dan hingga kini tak sadarkan diri. Sayang sekali ya, anak tampan seperti dia harus jadi penghuni kamar ini selama 4 tahun" jelas suster tersebut panjang lebar

_jadi selama ini dia tidak sekolah bukan karena menghidariku atau pun karena dia memang pindah sekolah. dia selama ini, terus terbaring di kamar ini. Kim ki bum, kau sungguh penuh misteri._

Sejak saat itulah, kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit menemani namja yang tak ia kenal dekat itu. Mengobrol tanpa harus mengeluarkan suara. Ia penasaran bagaimana mungkin ia bisa punya kedekatan batin yang begitu dekat dengan kibum yang pendiam. Yang 180 drajat jauh berbeda sifatnya dengannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, saat baru saja menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Kyuhyun berkelahi lagi. Ia masuk kembali ke rumah sakit bukan sebagai penjenguk setia kibum melainkan pelanggan setia rumah sakit ini.

"aish.. anak ini! Sampai kapan kau akan terus terluka seperti ini" kangin memukul lembut kepala anaknya ini. "kamsahamida dok, mian merepotkan anda terus"

"kyu.. jangan berkelahi lagi ya!" dokter itu tersenyum ramah

"aku tidak apa-apa! Kau saja yang melebih-lebihkan. Guru itu terlihat sangat takut dengan darah"

"jaga bicaramu dasar tidak sopan!" kangin memaksa kyu untuk membungkuk formal "permisi dok"

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan yang sangat familiar bagi kyu itu. Berjalan dengan gaya angkuh mereka. Dan kyu tahu apa yang akan dia terima setelah ini. Celotehan tak berguna dari sang appa.

"kau ini.. benar-benar! Tidak pernahkah kau punya teman yang baik?" tanyanya yang jelas dia tahu apa jawabannya. Seumur hidupnya kyu tidak pernah menganggap dia punya teman, kalaupun ada hanya satu yaitu yang terbaring di rumah sakit ini.

"appa, kau pulanglah duluan! Aku ingin menjenguk temanku" kangin terkejut setengah mampus mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Tumben dia melakukan hal baik.

Karena penasaran, kangin mengikuti kyuhyun. Tidak masalah bagi kyuhyun, toh saat melihat kibum yang hanya diam tak berjiwa dia bakal bosan dan pergi sendiri.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, setibanya di depan kamar VVIP tempat kibum dirawat selama ini, berdiri seorang namja yang tak ia kenal. Namja yang terlihat elegant dan stylist. Berdiri mematung seakan menunggu kedatangannya. Dia sepertinya namja kaya, terlihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, bermerk dan indah.

_Apa dia keluarga kibum ya? Kakaknya mungkin? Namja itu terlihat muda! Dan sungguh dia keren dengan anting yang ia kenakan di telinga kanannya. _

"kau kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Kyu tak merespon dia hanya masuk kekamar rawat kibum kemudian duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke tempat tidur kibum.

_Hee… kau lebih baik hari ini? _Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dalam diam

_Nee.. mungkin! Kyungi,, kau berkelahi lagi? Whahahaa.. wajahmu aneh!_

_Bukankah wajahmu yang jauh lebih aneh bummie? Kau tertawa tapi wajahmu masih tetap diam, kau berbicara tapi kau tak bergeming. Jangan mengatakan dirimu waras di kalangan orang waras…_

_Kau banyak bicara, sangat mengganggu_

_Dari pada dirimu yang sedikit bicara dan terus menggangguku_

_Mianhe kyungi.. apa luka itu sakit_

_Anniyo.. hanya luka kecil! Tak usah terlalu khawatir dan membuat perutku sakit._

_Terserahmu sajalah!_

Namja yang mungkin hyung kibum itu menghampiri kyuhyun, dia membungkuk ke arah kyuhyun. Berterima kasih pada namja muda itu atas hari-hari yang ia berikan untuk kibum.

_Eh.. bummie siapa namja ini? Hyung mu?_

_Tanya saja padanya!_

"kau siapa?" Tanya kyu dingin yang langsung di sambut kangin dengan pukulan telak di punggungnya.

"mian he.. kelakuan tidak sopan anakku!" kangin tersenyum ramah.

"tidak apa-apa. Kamshamida kyuhyunssi.. kau selalu memberikan waktumu untuk anakku. Tanpamu mungkin kondisinya tak akan sebaik sekarang" sekali lagi namja itu membungkuk, kangin jadi tidak enak dan ikut membungkuk juga "perkenalkan namaku kim yesung. Ayah ki bum"

"begitu ya…" kyu merespon sedikit lalu kembali pada kibum sementara appanya asyik mengobrol dengan appa kibum.

_Appamu sangat muda,,, _

_Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, dia mungkin lebih tua dari appamu. Tampangnya saja yang dari dulu seperti itu terus._

_Benarkah? _

_Kyungi… boleh aku meminta sesuatu?_

_Apa? Aku akan pertimbangkan!_

_Kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang, bisakah kau jaga appaku?_

_Kenapa harus aku, kau kan anaknya. Kau saja yang jaga. Ogah ah.. menjaga satu appa aja repot!_

_Cepat sekali kau mempertimbangkannya! Hei.. mungkin selamanya sampai aku tua, aku akan terus tertidur disini. Atau aku akan segera mati._

"Yak… kau babo! Cepat sekali kau bilang mati atau kau akan selamanya tidur sampai tua. Seharusnya kau bisa bangun babo. Kau selalu menyerah tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu. Aish.. kau membuatku menyesal mendengar celotehanmu itu" kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak keras memarahi kibum

_Kyungi… tolonglah!_

"sudah kubilang jangan berceloteh gak jelas di telingaku! Kau bangun, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu. KIM KI BUM kau dengar!"

Kangin yang melihat anaknya mulai gila langsung menutup pembicaraan dan menahan anaknya itu sebelum membuat kekacauan. Sementara yesung memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak gerik kibum dan kyuhyun. Dia sedikit bingung tapi seakan tahu sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi tenang saat tiba-tiba tangan kibum bergerak-gerak. Yesung terlihat senang bukan main, dia terlihat meneteskan air mata dan memegang tangan anaknya yang bergerak. Respon tubuh kibum itu tak pernah terlihat sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Kangin yang mengerti gelagat itu langsung memanggil dokter.

Kyuhyun menjadi kaget saat yang datang malah satu kompi dokter. Akh.. biasalah perawatan terbaik untuk orang yang membayar mahal untuk semua itu. Dengan sopan-santun yang dirasa kangin keterlaluan mereka di usir dari kamar kibum.

Di depan kamar kibum, yesung mencoba duduk di samping kyuhyun. "kau mendengar suara kibum?"

Kyuhyun menatap aneh orang ini. "kau tak bisa mendengar dia berbicara ahjussi? Dia itu punya kemampuan berbicara di dalam pikiran orang. Dan suaranya itu membuat telingaku mendengung" kyu mulai mengeluarkan unek-unek amarahnya.

Yesung memeluk kyu, kangin terkejut bukan kepalang. "kau pasti sangat dekat dengannya. Itu namanya telepati, kyuhyunssi. Terima kasih karena kau ada untuk anakku". Tapi dia menyadari dengan segera, itu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang appa pada orang yang menyelamatkan anaknya.

Begitulah hari demi hari kondisi kibum semakin membaik. Kyuhyun semakin semangat memanas-manasi temannya yang baginya tak dekat itu agar dia berusaha lebih keras. Membangkitkan semangat hidup orang yang sudah setengah mati memang sulit. Tapi bagaikan sedang menyelesaikan sebuah misi dalam game, kyuhyun berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Bukan saja demi keselamatan kibum tapi rasa ibanya pada yesung yang ia lihat bagaikan kangin yang meminta orang lain demi kesembuhan dirinya.

Dibalik kedua teman yang tak dekat menjadi sahabat ini, terjadi sebuah evolusi hebat lainnya. Memang kyuhyun dan batin kibum belum menyadarinya. Diantara kedua orang tua mereka timbul sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin mereka percayai. Tapi sepertinya sudah mereka duga.

_Hahahaha… benarkah kau melihat mereka pegangan tangan kyungi…?_

"benar! Untuk apa aku bohong bummie… aku melihatnya saat appamu datang kerumahku. Jadi waktu itu aku pulang sekolah dan melihat mereka… pegangan tangan" kyuhyun mulai berbicara pada kibum sambil memakan apel yang tersedia banyak di meja. Yesung tak pernah membiarkan kyu kelaparan sedikitpun selama menemani kibum.

_Wew… seharusnya kau memotretnya! Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?_

"tidak sama sekali! Aku tidak suka dengan cewek-cewek berisik yang membuat fansclub untukku. Mereka kira aku artis. Apalagi para adik kelas. Sekolah juga membosankan karena tidak ada lagi yang mau berkelahi denganku"

_Mana ada orang yang berani berkelahi dengan anak yang selalu pindah sekolah karena membuat anak orang lain koma dirumah sakit_

"kau terlalu berlebihan! Itukan karena yesung ahjussi yang terus tidak membiarkanku di D.O."

_Kyu babo… kau menyalahkan appaku karena salahmu? Aku juga ingin sekolah kyungi.._

"bummie.. kau akan sekolah! dan aku akan satu sekolah denganmu! Jadi aku akan menunggumu saat itu tiba! Cepatlah sadar makanya, babo!"

Semester akhir Kelas IX, Kyuhyun memasuki kamar kibum dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Jantungnya berdebar keras setelah di telpon oleh appanya dengan semangat 45. "kyu… kibumssi sudah sadar. Dia bangun!"

_Benarkah bummie sudah sadar. Dia sungguh bangun dari tidur panjangnya? Sungguhkah dia akan bisa melaksanakan janjinya padaku. Benarkah kami bisa satu sekolah nantinya. Kenapa aku merasa semangat seperti ini. Bummie sialan! Kau sungguh membuatku repot._

Kyuhyun membuka paksa pintu ruangan yang sudah sangat dia ingat. Mungkin jika dia buta, tempat inilah yang akan ia datangi, karena hanya jalan ke ruang kibum dirawatlah dia tak pernah absen satu haripun selama sudah 4 tahun lebih. Akhirnya harapan yang sangat ingin ia lihat telah terjadi.

"yesung ahjussi" teriaknya saat melihat yesung keluar dengan ketua dokter yang menangani kibum.

Yesung tersenyum dengan ramahnya. "masuklah dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ujarnya

Kangin berada di sana membantu kibum untuk duduk. Wajah pucat kibum selama ini terlihat jadi lebih cerah. Alat pendeteksi jantung dan alat bantu nafasnya sudah di lepas. Hanya infusnya saja yang masih menetap betah di tangannya.

"kyungi…" ucap kibum pelan tapi reaksinya membuat hampir semua orang yang mendengarnya menangis. Akhirnya suara yang begitu mereka ingin mendengarnya telah terdengar.

"bummie… kau sudah sadar" kyuhyun segera memeluk kibum, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya yang disambut hangat oleh kibum

"sabarlah kyu.. kibum perlu waktu untuk bisa menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang tak pernah bergerak. Jadi dia belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar, dia juga belum bisa makan secara normal dan dia tak bisa langsung berjalan. Jadi bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Begitulah kata dokter" yesung menepuk bahu kyuhyun lembut

"tidak apa-apa! Kau pasti bisa bummie."

"appa, kyu..ngi.. kang..in.. ah..juss…si. go.." kibum berbicara seakan dia adalah seorang bayi yang baru belajar berbicara

Yesung langsung memeluk kangin. Menangis terharu untuk anaknya. Begitu senangnya dia hingga dia lupa siapa dirinya. Dia seperti baru saja mendapati dunia digenggamannya. Sempurnalah kebahagiannya sudah, anaknya yang tampan itu telah terbangun dan membuatnya bahagia.

Sedikit usaha lagi, sedikit waktu lagi… yesung, kyuhyun dan kangin memberikan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya dengan harapan kesembuhan kibum. Mereka dengan sabar mengajari dia berbicara, berjalan, bahkan untuk makan. Menggendongnya ke toilet, membawanya berjalan-jalan dengan kursi roda dan merasakan hangatnya mentari. Membuat namja yang tertidur itu merasakan cinta kasih sebuah keluarga bahagia yang sempat hilang sebelum ia koma.

"kyungi… kau kenapa?" Tanya kibum sambil mempreteli laptopnya. Kondisinya sungguh jauh lebih baik 5 bulan terakhir ini. Hanya tinggal memulihkan dan check beberapa kali lagi maka dia sudah diizinkan pulang.

"dasar orang tua itu, bisa-bisanya dia bilang, dia akan menikah! Padahal anaknya akan mengikuti ujian"

"mungkin kangin ahjussi sudah tidak tahan menjadi duda selamanya" goda kibum membuat kyu lebih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"akh.. sesukanya lah! Lagi pula aku tak terlalu peduli siapa calon ibu baruku. Ngomong-ngomong soal ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" kyuhyun menyodorkan buku cetak fisikanya pada kibum

"kau payah! Bukankah aku yang selama ini tertidur malah kau yang sepertinya tak belajar apapun. Makanya jangan berkelahi saja! Saat besok ujian, barulah dirimu bersibuk" nasihat kibum mengerjakan soal kyu. Maklum saja, IQ supernya itu membuat dia cepat belajar. Dia menghemat 8 tahun pelajarannya menjadi hanya 3 bulan. Dan bahkan dia jauh lebih baik mengerjakan semua soal dari anak pada umumnya.

"sudahlah jangan cerewet… sekarang aku yang takut tak bisa masuk kesekolah yang sama denganmu. Kau sih, milihnya sekolah elite buat aku kerepotan aja"

"kyu.. kau itu sekarang anak bos mafia besar dan aku anak presdir Kimentertaiment. Gengsi dong masuk sekolah biasa-biasa aja"

"merepotkan!"

"benar sekali"

Mereka menghela nafas bersama dan kedua appa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan itu muncul tiba-tiba. Kalau yesung sih, udah biasa begitu Cuma kalau kangin sepertinya baru saja tertular. Kibum dan kyuhyun menatap orang tua mereka itu dengan bingung. Mereka saling berpandangan dan kedua orang tua itu tersenyum bersama.

"kyu, bum,, ada yang mau kami bicarakan" kata mereka serempak

"MWOOOO….. MENIKAH? KALIAN GILA?" respon yang kompak, yang membuat kedua orang tua itu merinding melihat kemarahan anak mereka "KELUAR DARI SINI! JANGAN MASUK SEBELUM KAMI MENGIZINKAN! DASAR ORANG TUA GILA" inilah aksi anak durhaka yang kompakan untuk mengusir orang tua mereka masing-masing

Yesung dan kangin langsung ditendang keluar oleh kyuhyun yang marah. Jika kibum bisa berjalan dengan normal mungkin ia juga akan ikut menendang kedua orang itu.

Setelah mereka menyingkirkan orang tua yang mereka anggap gila mereka saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa lepas. "yang benar saja mereka akan menikah? Gila juga ada batasnya kan?" celutuk kyu duduk ditempat yang biasa ia duduki jika diruangan ini

"tak kusangka mereka mampu mengatakan keabnormalan mereka di depan kita" timpal kibum menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kyuhyun menyambut laptop itu dan membantunya

"laki-laki menikah dengan laki-laki? Lalu mereka berdua akan kita panggil appa. Ha… dan kita menjadi saudara. Tinggal serumah dengan keluarga bahagia tanpa yeoja" celoteh kyu sembarangan

Kibum terdiam sejenak kemudian mereka bertatapan lagi. Mereka berpikir kembali. Kenapa mereka harus tidak menyetujui pernikahan abnormal itu? Apa hanya karena takut memanggil dua appa secara bersamaan. Tapi lihat baiknya,, mereka bakal dapat keluarga baru, mereka akan menjadi saudara, mereka akan bersama selamanya dengan bahagia dalam pelukan kedua appa yang sangat mereka sayangi. Apa ruginya? Dimana letak salahnya?

"bummie, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" kyu melirik kibum

Kibum mengangguk, mereka hampir lupa bahwa tanpa berbicara pun mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi… KENAPA TIDAK?

Begitulah… kyuhyun dan kibum mengizinkan kedua orang tua mereka yang abnormal, aneh, gila, saraf, babo, tak waras *keterlaluan neh udah thor* untuk menikah. Kedua orang itu menikah secara resmi dan dilindungi oleh hukum internasional tentunya. Mereka menikah di belanda dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Yesung memasuki kamar kyuhyun, merapikan rambut anaknya itu agar lebih tampak serasi dengan seragam EVERLASTING High School (author malas nyari nama). Tapi setelah dirapikan, yesung malah mengacak-acak kembali rambut kyu dan malah memberikan polesan sedikit pada wajah kyu. Akh.. cakepnya ci kyu.. kesan devilnya terlihat dengan sentuhan stylist orang professional yang terbiasa memilih artis komersil.

"ck..ck.. thanks appa! Ini yang kusuka" kyuhyun mengancungkan kedua jempolnya kearah yesung. Yesung tersenyum devil, aura hitam keluar lagi dari dirinya. Kyu suka dengan aura yang membuatnya merasa dirinya lebih hidup.

Sementara dari kamar sebelah alias kamar kibum tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan terdengar. Padahal kangin sudah cukup lama memasukinya. Karena penasaran kyu menyuruh yesung agar turun duluan dan dia akan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan kangin pada saudaranya itu.

Dan saat itu terjadi, kyu berteriak spontan "apa yang kau lakukan appa?" kyu terlihat syok dengan selera yakuza appanya yang membuat tampang kibum yang tanpa dosa itu seperti penjudi besar. Dia segera menendang kangin keluar dan menyuruh kibum untuk membereskan sendiri pakaian dan rambutnya.

"bummie… kita tidak satu kelas lho! Kenapa sih kau bisa masuk kelas khusus anak pintar?" kyu menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang empuk kibum.

"takdir" kibum tetap dengan gaya staycoolnya. Ia menghapus make up yang diberikan kangin pada wajahnya yang imut-imut, cool, caem, manis, cakep itu (mulai neh si author)

Kyuhyun melirik sekelilingnya. Di dekat tempat tidur kibum terdapat foto keluarga bahagia, dia, kibum, yesung dan kangin saat menikah di belanda. Foto mereka berdua yang terlihat kesal dengan kedua orang tua yang lebay. Dan sebuah foto wanita asing. "ini siapa bum?" Tanya kyu yang melihat foto yeoja yang sangat cantik berambut pirang, bermata biru dan bibir pink merona.

"oh.. dia eommaku" jawab kibum datar

"eh,, eommamu? Dia masih hidup?"

"ya,, dan sangat sehat mungkin"

"mian, jangan-jangan appaku yang menyebabkan…"

Kibum membalikkan badannya menatap kyu yang terlihat sedih. "eommaku meninggalkan appa dan aku jauh sebelum appa ku mengenal appamu kyungi.."

"benarkah?"

"ya… lagi pula aku sudah punya keluarga baru yang sangat kucintai" kibum menepuk kepala kyu. "kyu… panggil aku hyung donk! Aku kan lebih tua sedikit darimu…"

"ogah ah.. sudahlah bummie.. ayo kita turun para appa sudah menunggu"

Rumah ini memang luar biasa mewah. Rumah indah tempat tinggal kibum dan sang ayah. Rumah khasnya orang kaya dengan desain interior mewah. Dari rumah saja cukup membuktikan betapa kaya dan berkuasanya yesung. Belum lagi kekayaan dari kangin dan kuasa penuhnya dalam dunia mafia.

Tidak akan ada orang yang berani dengan keluarga yang punya dua tameng luarbiasa ini. Keluarga abnormal yang di dalamnya bagaikan singgasana kebahagiaan sejati. Keluarga sempurna yang saling menyayangi.

Rumah besar kediaman keluarga kim ini di huni hanya oleh empat orang tapi jangan salah soal pelayan dan penjaga rumah. Belum lagi tamu kangin yang banyak. Rumah yang bagaikan istana yang di penuhi tingkat pengamanan tingkat tinggi. Yesung memang orang paranoid soal keamanan, anehnya dia bahkan membuat pintunya dan jendela dengan perak murni. Tidak ada yang tahu tujuannya tapi biarlah siapa yang peduli dengan perbuatan orang aneh yang menikahi namja yang berposisi sebagai pimpinan mafia.

"chagiya… aaaa…" kata yesung menyuapkan roti pada pasangannya

Kangin menyambutnya dengan senang hati "aaaa… am ! ini enak chagi.. karena chagi yang suapin"

Kibum hampir saja menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya mendengar kedua pengantin baru itu sedang bermesraan. Terlihat menjijikkan tapi mereka sudah biasa menyaksikan adegan yang seharusnya tak dilihat anak dibawah umur itu. Tapi kyuhyun dengan nice shootnya tepat menyemburkan susu dimulutnya kearah kangin.

"anak kurang ajar!" teriak kangin marah. Yesung segera menahannya sebelum kyuhyun tak bisa sekolah hari ini. Dengan ciuman manis di pipi kangin semua kondisi terkendali.

"AMPUN!" kyu menutup matanya dan melirik kearah kibum yang tenang-tenang saja. "bummie.. bisakah aku minta sesuatu?"

"apa kyunnie chagiya?" kibum meniru yang dilakukan yesung memanggil kyuhyun.

"kau mau aku sembur juga!" muka kyu terlihat memerah saking malunya. "bisakah kau cukup memanggilku kyu disekolah, aku akan memanggilmu kibumssi. Aku merasa aneh kalau kita saling memanggil seperti itu disekolah"

"ne… tak masalah, ada lagi?"

"tak ada… oh, ya.. truz gak usah pengumuman kalau kita itu bersaudara ya!"

Yesung dan kangin langsung membulatkan mata mereka "Mwo? Kenapa ?"

Kibum meminum susunya, memegang tangan kyu. _Setelah ini langsung lari_. "karena teman-teman yang lain pasti bingung siapa appa dan siapa yang eomma kami"

"hie.. benar juga kanginnie.. kita telah membuat kesulitan untuk anak kita" yesung memandang kangin dengan mata bersinar.

"truz siapa yang eomma?" Tanya kyu memulai kejahilan evilnya.

"yesungi chagiya, kau kan eommanya?" kangin menatap yesung. "tidak salah kau? Kau yang lebih cocok jadi eomma. Penghasilanku jauh lebih tinggi darimu"

"heh.. kan aku lebih tampan darimu"

"mimpi lu! Liat baik-baik donk! Umurku lebih tua darimu!"

"kan aku yang melamarmu lebih dulu"

"tapi cincin kawinnya dariku" dan mereka bertengkar… tapi kedua anak mereka sudah lari duluan.

Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan. Tak pernah di bayangkannya sebelumnya berjalan berbarengan dengan Kibum, berbicara bersama, dan berada di sekolah yang sama. Inilah keajaiban yang tak berani ia pikirkan sebelumnya, sungguhkan ini sebuah kenyataan. Bahkan jauh lebih dari itu, tinggal bersama dengan kibum, bersaudara dengannya, saling berbagi, saling melindungi.

Kibum tetap diam saja, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang ia pegang. Buku filsafat yang dirasa kyuhyun membosankan dan tak dapat ia mengerti. Kyu menatap kibum, ia tahu sifat saudara itu lebih baik dari appanya sendiri. Benar,, sifat jahat dan penuh dengan maksud didalam diamnya. Tapi kyu tidak terlalu peduli, empat tahun sudah cukup menjadi sebuah kesempatan untuk mengenal semua kelemahan kibum.

Dia tidak bisa beladiri, tubuhnya lemah dan tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis kecuali es krim. Dia benci pengekangan dan dia anak yang patuh pada appanya. Dia menyukai kyu lebih dari apapun. Dia juga jago berbohong dan berakting. Punya dua kpribadian yang sangat berbeda. Pemalu dan pendiam. Dingin, tak suka bicara dan egois serta manja.

"kyu,, kau mau masuk klub taekwondo atau judo?" Tanya kibum melirik orang berpakaian beladiri di belakang stan pendaftaran klub beladiri.

"aku ingin memasuki semua klub olah raga, tapi lebih baik tak usah terikat" jawab kyu "agar aku bisa menemani mu sampai pulang"

"kau kira aku anak kecil? Kyu.. bagaimana jika kita masuk klub yang sama?" kibum menatap kyu dengan polos. Kyu terkejut setengah mati, untuk sekali lagi dia akan berpikir itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Dia yang tak suka berpikir dan kibum yang tak bisa olahraga.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti di sebuh stan sepi. Tertulis disana KLUB ANTI VAMPIRE. Kyu tertawa kekeh. Yang benar saja, ada juga klub babo begini di abad 21. Seorang namja bertubuh atletis berdiri di belakang meja stan itu bersama namja cantik yang terus menutupi wajahnya.

Mereka sepertinya terlibat masalah yang cukup rumit. "sungminssi… bukankah sudah perjanjian, sampai saat ini klub ini tidak memiliki 3 orang anggota, itu artinya klub ini harus di bubarkan" kata namja bertubuh atletis bernama hankyung itu. Terlihat sekali dia ketua osis sekolah ini.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi hankyungssi. Aku yakin pasti ada yang akan masuk ke klub ini" namja cantik itu berusaha meyakinkan hankyung

"kenapa kita tak masuk klub itu saja, kyu…" kibum bertanya hati-hati pada kyu. Kyu langsung menatapnya bingung. Tak disangkanya kibum yang high tech dan pecinta sains akan tertarik masuk klub aneh dan tidak masuk diakal begitu.

"mian,, kami mau daftar" kibum menarik kyuhyun seakan tak ingin menunggu kyu untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"lihatkan,,, hankyung ssi. Pasti ada yang mau mendaftar. Apa ku bilang"

Hankyung menarik sungmin agar membelakangi kedua namja cakep yang baru saja datang itu. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat pasangan itu, sebenarnya bukan pasangan sih. Cuma kyu, "sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah ma mereka, sungmin ssi. Lihat namja yang berwajah seperti iblis itu, dia itu anak ketua mafia besar. Dia juga punya predikat siswa brutal. Kurasa temannya itu juga pasti bermasalah juga"

"kau jangan bercanda deh,,, sok tau banget"

"aku serius, namanya itu cho kyuhyun, siapa yang tak kenal dia"

"aku! Akh.. siapa yang peduli, yang penting klub ku ini tidak dibubarkan" sungminssi berbalik dan menyambut hangat penyelamat klubnya itu. Hankyung ikut tersenyum. "silahkan isi formulir ini"

Kyuhyun menatap remeh namja yang terlihat sangat bodoh dimatanya. "kau kira kau terlihat memikat dengan wajah yang seperti yeoja itu, namja jelek. Aku tak mau ikut bergabung"

Hankyung merasa dirinya benar. Ia melirik sungmin yang mungkin akan mengamuk sebentar lagi. Dia harus menahan sungmin agar tak bermasalah dengan anak yang sudah memang bermasalah itu. Apapun yang terjadi! Dia tahu sekali, sekolah itu menerima kyu pasti karena kyu anak dari orang yang sangat berkuasa di Negara ini.

"apa.. kau bilang?"

"klub mu ini tidak masuk logika!" adu mulut pun terjadi

Kibum tidak memperdulikannya pada awalnya. Saat dia sudah selesai mengisi formulir itu, kyu sudah siap untuk memukul wajah sungmin. Kebiasaannya yang buruk seakan dunia ini harus diselesaikan dengan kekerasan.

"kyu… jaga sikapmu!" kata kibum datar lalu memberikan formulir yang telah ia isi pada sungmin "ini"

"eh.. iya.. gommawo"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Wajah sungmin memerah mendadak dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melihat senyuman yang begitu mempesona. "isi formulirmu, aku sudah menyelesaikannya duluan" kibum berbicara dengan nada yang begitu lembut

"aish… kau ini. Sudahlah! Aku ikut…" kyu dengan terpaksa mengisi setiap data dirinya di dalam formulir. "eh.. kibumssi, apa yang harus di isi dengan nama appa dan eomma?"bisiknya

_aku mengisi nama appa dengan kim yesung appa dan eomma dengan kim kangin eomma, kau isi sebaliknya saja biar adil. Appa, dengan kim kangin dan eomma dengan nama kim yesung_. Kibum kembali berbicara melalui telepati. Kyu mengangguk mengerti dan mengisi sesuai yang diminta kibum.

"jadi kapan kami sudah boleh bergabung?" Tanya kibum membuat wajah sungmin tercengang.

"nee,,, minggu depan kita akan adakan rapat, aku akan beritahu jadwal dan tempatnya nanti" sungmin tersenyum "kalian kelas mana?"

"excellent international dan satu A" kyu menjawab santai lalu menarik kibum pergi sebelum namja bertingkah aegyo itu menarik perhatian kibum secara lebih. Dia tak ingin saudara nya ini juga senasib dengan kedua appanya yang saraf..

Kibum menunduk formal pada kakak kelasnya itu, tak seperti kyuhyun yang dengan terburu-buru ingin pergi menghilang dari pandangan namja cantik yang tak jelas. Bukankah begitu banyak yeoja didunia ini. Kenapa masih banyak namja yang tertarik pada namja. Huah… dia ingin berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Bukankah dia begitu manis?" si snowy mulai lagi dengan ke isengannya menggoda kyuhyun.

"bagus kau tertarik padanya"

"kau cemburu? Kita ini sekarang bersaudara kyu,, jangan menyukaiku"

"siapa yang menyukaimu?" bentak kyu sewot. Dibalik tingkah kibum yang dingin dia memang menyimpan jutaan kejahilan yang lebih mengerikan dari kejahilan kyu yang setingkat devil.

"buktinya kau menempeliku terus" kibum kembali menggoda kyu lagi, kini dibarengi dengan senyuman pemungkasnya.

Wajah kyu memerah drastis, ia sungguh tak berharap dikira menyukai mantan sahabat dan sudah menjadi saudara tirinya itu. Tapi sebuah rasa ingin melindungi orang lain ada dalam hatinya. Meski selama ini dia hanya bisa berkelahi tapi ia selalu berkelahi dengan sebuah tujuan namun hanya dia yang tahu tujuan itu, juga kibum. Dia tahu tentang semua tindak tanduk kyu, seakan mereka dilahirkan satu di dunia ini.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kekelasku dulu. Jangan bermain dengan namja ya!"

Kibum mendelik kearah kyu. "kyu…"katanya pelan. Kyu berbalik dan melihat wajah yang terlihat sedih itu. Kemudian wajah itu tersenyum manis. "aku lupa bilang, ini sekolah khusus namja"

Suara teriakan kyu yang melengking terdengar ke seluruh sekolah. Kibum hanya tertawa, seakan ia menang dalam persaingan kejahilan dengan kyuhyun. Kyu memang tidak tahu menahu soal sekolah elit yang diharapkan semua orang untuk memasukinya. Sekolah yang dipenuhi berbagai kelompok kalangan atas, pintar dan pekerja keras. Tapi kyu sama sekali tidak tahu.. kalau sekolah ini…KHUSUS BUAT NAMJA. Padahal niatnya ingin mencari yeojachingu disini.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali dari gangguan mentalnya yang datang mendadak akibat kerjaan dari kibum dia melirik kesekelilingnya. Semua namja yang berada disekolah ini memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tidak namja, tidak yeoja pasti memandang ngeri dirinya. "kau lihat apa?" decisnya membuat semua namja itu tak berani meliriknya lagi

Ia kemudian teringat dengan senior yang ada di sekolah ini. Benar si sungmin. Dia berlari untuk menemui namja aegyo itu. Seakan seperti hantu yang memang sifatnya pada awalnya. Ia melompati jendela sebuah kelas. Ia cukup terbiasa dengan tantangan fisik. Melompat dari jendela satu ke jendela yang lain bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

"hei kau.. lee sungmin" bentaknya mengejutkan namja itu.

"kau sungguh seperti hantu" balas namja itu yang sungguh terkejut dengan kedatangan adik kelas bertitle devil dari sononya ini.

"aku lebih suka dipanggil evil!" katanya santai seakan itu pujian "aku ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan dekati kim kibum"

"kenapa?"

"aku tak suka"

"kau ini aneh"sungmin membolak balik bukunya yang tak jelas. "kau menyukainya?"

"tidak… tapi dia tak akan hidup tanpaku" kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringgai iblisnya, membuat sungmin benar-benar merinding dibuatnya. Seluruh mata tertuju pada kehadiran kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh dipandang mata. Dia sedang berjongkok di jendela kelas di lantai tiga. Dia datang dari mana?

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup tirai jendela kelas sungmin. Matanya masih belum lepas dari mata hitam milik kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Dia memiliki kebencian untuk orang yang disayanginya. Mata itu terus berkata "jauhi dia, atau kau akan menyesal"

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia sedang ketakutan pada seorang namja yang sedang menentangnya. Dia tak pernah seperti ini. Padahal dia bisa dikatakan namja paling berani di sekolah itu. Suaranya terasa hilang, ia tak bisa berkata apapun untuk menolak permintaan namja tampan tapi mengerikan itu.

Namja itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih ramah. "kau ketakutan?" katanya mengusap keringat dingin sungmin yang membasahi dahi namja aegyo itu "Sesungguhnya kibum jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada aku. Simpan rasa takutmu itu untuknya. Permisi kakak senior" kyu melompat dari lantai tiga itu dengan santainya. Dia berputar di udara dan mendarat dengan kakinya yang kuat di tanah. Dia lalu berlari, dia takut kibum akan melihatnya bertingkah tak sopan pada kakak kelas.

Sementara itu kibum memasuki kelas super elitnya. Kelas berstandar internasional dengan julukan kelas excellent international class. Kelas yang diisi orang-orang yang terlihat aneh. Dia seakan melihat banyak appa yesungnya memenuhi sebuah kelas. Orang-orang yang akan membuatnya lebih nyaman karena mereka memang satu golongan dengannya.

Dia memilih kursi paling pojok dekat jendela. Dia berpikir, ia pasti bisa tidur disana dan mendapat hiburan mata dari jendela besar yang sedang terbuka. Ia tak suka keramaian dan ia tak suka berada di tengah orang yang tak ia kenal. Mungkin berada di samping kyuhyun adalah hal terbaik untuknya. Tapi tak mungkin ia harus menempeli kyu yang sudah di godanya tadi.

_Bagaimana kelasmu apakah menarik?_ Sebuah sms masuk ke hapenya, dari appa kangin. Ia tersenyum, memang keluarga barunya itu sangat membuatnya nyaman.

_Nee appa, tidak ada masalah! Kyu juga sepertinya suka dengan sekolah ini_ balasnya.

_Don't make a big trouble, bummie. Remember, you're not alone there. Kyu will protect you like kangin appa protect me. Don't take out your necklace. Understand !_ kali ini dari yesung appa. Kibum hanya berdecis tak senang, tapi ia patuh. Appa nya itu lebih mengerikan dibanding siapapun di dunia ini baginya.

Dia memegang kalung yang dimaksudkan appanya itu. Kalung yang terbuat dari silver murni yang menjadi lambang keluarga kim ye sung. Kalung itu sekarang ada padanya, kangin, kyuhyun dan juga yesung sendiri. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa selalu membuat appanya khawatir, ia juga tak tahu apa salahnya sehingga appanya selalu menjaganya terlalu berlebihan.

Kemudian..

Matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada seseorang namja aneh di balik pintu. Namja itu menatapnya malu-malu dan terus mengintip ke seluruh kelas tanpa berani untuk masuk. Dia tak terlalu peduli. Tapi namja yang dinilainya sangat imut dan unik itu menarik perhatiannya saat diganggu oleh namja lain. Air mata namja itu hampir berlinang.

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya. Bukan karena merasa namja itu perlu bantuannya, melainkan sebuah ketertarikan yang tak ia ketahui dari mana. Sama dengan ketertarikannya pada kyuhyun, hanya saja namja ini tak bisa melakukan telepati dengannya. Ia menarik tangan namja yang ketakutan itu.

"kau tak papa?" katanya lembut

Namja imut itu mengangguk. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari kibum dan wajahnya yang terkesan sangat muda dan manis itu membuat namja lainnya berpikir dia sangat mirip wanita. Berbeda dengan sungmin yang terlihat mengerikan, namja ini terlihat sangat teraniaya dengan wajah cantiknya itu.

"gommawo. Apakah ini excellent international class?" tanyanya takut-takut pada kibum

Kibum tersenyum seperti biasanya. "nee, kau memasuki kelas yang tepat". Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya, kibum sempat berpikir dia ini anak SMP yang kesasar, tapi gak disangka dia benar an namja dari kelas ini, bahkan ia lebih tua sedikit dari kibum. Kibum kembali ke dirinya yang tak ingin mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusannya, ia duduk di kursinya dan sibuk sendiri dengan IPAD kesayangannya.

Seolah benar memiliki ikatan batin dengan kyuhyun yang sangat senang sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya. Sekali lagi kyu mendongak kea tap langit-langit kelasnya. Suasana kelas yang jauh berbeda dengan kelas kibum, disini sangat berisik sekali. Tapi ia tak terlalu terganggu, dia tidak phobia keramaian seperti kibum tapi hatinya, terus tak tenang.

TBC

Cerita ini saya tujukan untuk Lyn yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan request sulit cerita soal vampire. Mian, lum kelihatan vampirenya. Semoga reader tercinta saya menyukainya. Mohon para silent Reader bermunculan.

Oh.. iya, saya mau buat pemberitahuan bahwa FF saya yang berjudul [Black & White] itu belum bisa saya lanjutkan karena review belum sesuai yang saya harapkan. Bwahahahahahaahaa… tapi lau udah rajin bakal saya lanjutin deh, jadi sabar aja ya, mungkin setelah menamatkan The Dark Reality.

Mohon maaf juga karena saya bakal terlambat publish, maklum karena minggu ujian nih, saya kan anak sekolahan yang harus belajar keras biar bisa jadi dokter forensik yang hebat. Wekewekeweke… siapa yang berpikir saya bakal jadi pengarang? Sebagai ganti permintaan maaf saya, saya memberikan beberapa cerita one shoot sesuai permintaan reader! Juga sequel FF saya yang pairingnya sibum. Selamat menikmati.

Hmf… author mau promo dulu boleh gak? Karena berhubungan para ELF dan reader saya kumpulnya disini tolong like page yang author kelola ya! Plizzz… reader juga bisa ngingatin saya soal FF disini seandainya ke lamaan publish.. tolong yea….

.com/pages/Indonesia-Saranghae-LeeTeuk/131377840270290

.com/pages/I-Love-Yesung-Saranghae-Clouds-Indonesia/244143545618334

.com/pages/Super-Junior-for-ELF-indonesia/207470705974332

Pengen ngancam nih,,, jika review'an gak sesuai target lagi, bakal ika pending lagi!

Balasan review buat black and white [school gangster] di ubah haluan kemari : #author ngeluarin evil smirk

**Mako47117: **Mian he, chagiya… sabar aja deh buat lanjutannya yang buat batin saya pro dan kontra. Berhubungan karena reviewannya yang gak sesuai target

**Luphie kiekha**: hehehehe… titisan Lucifer itu anak SJ, Cuma lucifernya beneran saya culik dari Dorm DBSK sebelah!

**Evil Pumpkin**: mian he… my love #nyanyi! Gimana lagi, sabar ya! Hiks… T.T , author dilemma

**Lady Hee hee :** bingo eonni, bener banget sih, kangin dan Kyuhyun Cuma lanjutannya, leeteuk kesusahan buat rekrut mereka karena kangin yang keras banget dan Kyuhyun yang ngeajuin persyaratan sulit yang bakal buat donghae pengen lompat dari gedung 70 tingkat

**Wanted Girl:** sabar dulu ya! Tapi ika janji bakal lanjutin, Cuma gak bakal dalam waktu dekat! Seharusnya dari awal ika gak usah sotoy pake target review, jadi gini neh… ika susah banget dari kata-kata! Huh… FF ika yang lain targetnya kesampaian, Cuma Black & White lum nyampe.

**Ellie :** Hihihihihi.. begitulah

**Lyyn710:** hmf… buat wookie beneran gak bakal bisa jalan lagi! #kena bunuh para ryeosomnia. Itu sebenarnya masih ika pikirin, mau ubah cerita atau gak. Liat aja ntar ya, setelah The Dark Reality selesai mungkin.

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : **eonni… target ika lum kesampaian, semoga Vampire ini kim Family ini tak bernasib sama dengan Black & White, hiks… ika ada perjanjian sama diri ika sendiri, gak bakal lanjutin tuh FF lau gak nyampe target, dang anti ma FF lain yang di minta reader. Mianhe.. tapi ika bakal lanjutin law reader beneran minta lanjutin, atau mungkin sampe The Dark Reality selesai

**ZueTeuk:** Tenang! Tenang! Siwon termasuk keluarga kerajaan di cerita ini, jadi blum muncul.

**Maykyuminnie :** Sabar ya, chagi! Luft u… Mpe The Dark Reality selesai atau reviewannya buat cerita itu beneran nyampe target ika…


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire in Kim Family

Cast : Kim Ki Bum aka kim ki bum

Joong woon aka kim ye sung

Young woon aka kim kang in

Cho kyuhyun akan kim kyuhyun

All member of SUJU

Genre : Gaje,, family , Love/Romance(?) dikit horror

Summary: Kita tercipta untuk bersama, meski kita jauh berbeda. Kau seorang manusia dan aku vampire. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Termasuk dunia, aku akan hancurkan semua jika dia ingin melukaimu untukku. Inilah sebuah kejujuran yang kupersembahkan untuk kerajaan vampire itu!

Disclaimer : Kibum milik author sepenuhnya! #di bakar idup-idup sama snowest

Hahaha.. neh author pengen gila ndiri karena permintaan ayank Kibum… dia kan maunya peran yang agak menarik. Neh.. gue kasih, apa sih yang nggak buat lu…

Okeh.. cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka nama nya FanFiction. Bila ada kesamaan nama/tokoh, cerita dan lain-lain itu memang ada factor kesengajaan maklum aja lah si author Gaje…

Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini, milik Tuhan, ORang Tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk Kim Ki Bum dan Kim Ryeowook itu punya author!*dibakar ma orangnya langsung*

Mian he karena terlalu lama ngepublish… ini di karenakan, ya.. mungkin beberapa reader sudah tahu bahwa author kehilangan tas yang berisi flasdisk yang di dalamnya berisi semua FF. hiks… T.T padahal udah selesai terpaksa di karang ulang semua! Huweee….. , oke dah.. tanpa basa basi lagi. Kita mulai ajah ya!

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kyuhyun menatap sosok kibum yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata obsidian yang indah. Sementara sosok namja yang diperhatikan itu, masih bergelut senang dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang entah apa. Kyuhyun yang sudah berseragam rapi masih terus saja diam di tempat. Sesekali dia menghela nafas sejenak. Dia tahu, sudah tugasnya untuk setia membangunkan si tukang tidur itu setiap pagi.

"Heh… bummie bangun!" gerutunya kesal karena dia baru saja melakukan ritual pembangunan saudara tirinya itu dengan sangat sempurna. Tapi hal langka baru saja terjadi karena namja itu masih saja tertidur pulas.

Ketakutan melanda lagi di hati kyuhyun. Ketakutan bahwa ia akan kehilangan kibum lagi. Kibum akan melanjutkan tidur panjangnya seperti dulu. Di goncangnya tubuh saudara tirinya itu kencang. "Bummie, jangan membuatku takut! Bangunlah!" bisiknya ditelinga kibum

Tak ada respon sama sekali. Kyuhyun makin sibuk dengan ribuan kemungkinan di dalam otaknya. Bergelut dengan pemikiran positif dan negative yang ia miliki. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kibum. Merasakan apakah paru-paru kibum berfungsi dengan normal. CUP, bibir kibum cepat mengecup pipi kyuhyun sekilas.

Tentu saja kyuhyun melompat kaget. Sambil berteriak histeris seolah ia baru di cium hantu(?). "BWAAAA"

Kibum terkikik geli, dia melakukan atraksi guling-guling gaje di ranjangnya yang empuk sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya. "Kena kau! Hahahahaha…." Kikik kibum

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan bummie?"

Kibum mengeluarkan senyuman killernya. Diusapnya kepala saudaranya itu dengan sayang. Ia menahan tawanya sebelum satu rumah heboh karena tindakan gilanya mencium adiknya sendiri di pagi ini. "Siapa suruh kau menyerangku duluan!" bisiknya di telinga kyuhyun kemudian ngacir berlari ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku diam di tempatnya. Di pukulnya keras dadanya yang serasa mulai tak karuan. Jantung berdebar cepat, seolah ingin memburu sesuatu. Dia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, perasaan yang datang padanya itu sebuah ketakutan luar biasa. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan keluarga lagi.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti di kediaman rumah mewah keluarga Kim. "Baiklah appa akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, jadi chagi aku titip mereka ya padamu!" Yesung mencium pipi Kangin sambil merapikan dasi namja bertubuh besar itu. "Jangan cari masalah dengan yeoja atau namja lain! Arra?" sambungnya.

Kangin mencium bibir Yesung sekilas, tatapan namja dingin itu berangsur menghangat. Yesung tersenyum, memeluk pasangan hidupnya itu dengan perasaan pasti akan merindukannya. "Aku mengerti, cepatlah pulang chagi!"

"Appa.. aku juga ingin memeluk Yesung appa!" gerutu kibum yang mulai gelisah melihat kemesraan dua appa yang abnormal tersebut.

Yesung dengan cepat melepas pelukan kangin, di sambarnya tubuh anaknya yang kelewat tampan itu secepat kilat. Di kecupnya kening kibum mesra, "Jangan membuat masalah ya! Appa sayang padamu, telpon appa kalau kau sempat"

"Nee… Jangan lupa oleh-oleh kami berdua ya, appa!" kyuhyun menyeringgai nakal

Yesung menarik tubuh kyuhyun dan bergantian memeluk tubuh kedua anaknya itu, menciumi mereka dengan sayang seperti sebuah keluarga pada umumnya. "Jaga hyungmu dengan baik ya, juga laporkan jika kau merasa rumah dan appamu tidak beres"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ok! Appa!"

Yesung kemudian memasuki limosin nya, puluhan pelayan rumah yang berseragam rapi menunduk hormat atas kepergian majikan mereka itu. Sesuai dengan gaya Yesung yang memang tertutup dan dingin, dia tak melambaikan tangan lagi ataupun mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan suara yang tegas dia menyuruh supirnya untuk segera pergi agar tak membuang waktu berharganya sedikit pun.

Kibum yang memiliki prilaku yang sama, juga sama sekali tidak melihat kepergian appanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia mencium pipi kangin. "Ok, appa kami pergi dulu ya! Takut telat!"

Kyuhyun yang tak sadar telah terpengaruh adat yang tak tertulis rumah itu Cuma ikut melakukan peraturan itu dengan suka rela. Dia mencium kangin seperti yang dilakukan kibum sebelumnya. "Hujan gerimis, bummie…" kyuhyun mengadahkan tangannya dan air hujan turun membasahinya.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti di depan mereka. Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan kibum untuk memasukinya terlebih dahulu. Bukan sebuah basa-basi, hanya saja itu termasuk sebuah peraturan tak tertulis di dalam keluarganya sekarang. Menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Sementara di tempat lain, di pinggiran kota seoul. Sebuah rumah besar bak istana terletak terpencil di pedalaman kota. Memasuki gang-gang kecil yang bagaikan labirin yang sulit terpecahkan. Tapi saat menemukannya seolah menemukan kerajaan dongeng yang sangat indah yang di kelilingi oleh ribuan bunga indah di halamannya yang luas.

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi dedaunan yang ada disekitar rumah tersebut. Menjadikan halamannya terlihat bersinar karena buliran air hujan tersebut. Cantik…. Itulah kesan utama saat melihatnya. Dua orang namja memasuki rumah tersebut. Salah satu diantara mereka bertubuh agak jangkung dan berambut pirang. Ia memayungi temannya yang bertubuh mungil dengan payung hitam yang ia pegang.

Saat mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu rumah, tanpa aba-aba apapun pintu besar itu terbuka. Beberapa orang namja dan yeoja berpenampilan gothic menyambut mereka dengan hormat. Seolah itu memang hal yang patut mereka terima, dua namja itu berjalan dengan tegap menelurusuri rumah. "Sang raja sudah menunggu kedatangan pangeran di ruangannya" salah satu namja berkata sopan.

Dua namja terhormat itu tak menoleh sedikit pun, mereka berjalan menelusuri ruangan besar tersebut yang hanya di sinari dengan cahaya lampu. Tidak ada sinar matahari sedikitpun yang memasuki rumah. Saat tiba di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berukiran mewah, namja bertubuh jangkung membukakan pintu untuk namja mungil itu.

"Gommawo hyukkie hyung!" kata namja itu tersenyum ramah memasuki ruangan besar yang di kelilingi oleh jendela besar di sekelilingnya.

Disana sudah berdiri sesosok namja yang sangat tampan menatap hujan dari sebuah jendela. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan pikirannya tenang mendengar tiap butiran hujan mendarat di setiap benda dan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat merdu baginya. "Ahjussi…" suara tenor milik keponakannya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wookie.. kau sudah datang?" matanya kini tertuju pada sosok namja mungil nan imut yang ada di hadapannya.

Namja jangkung bernama eunhyuk yang datang bersama sang pangeran imut itu membungkuk hormat. "Panjang umur untukmu Yang mulia, King Siwon"

"Ternyata kau eunhyuk, kau sudah terlihat jauh lebih jinak dari sebelumnya ya" siwon tersenyum angkuh dan kemudian duduk di singgasananya. Wookie duduk disampingnya, di singgasana yang tak kalah mewahnya.

"Kumohon jangan menyinggung perasaan pelayanku ahjussi. Kau ingin aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja tak begitu pangeran, aku mana berani memerintahmu" siwon kali ini tersenyum sangat indah di depan ryeowook, keponakannya. "Kau menerima permintaanku?"

Wookie menatap siwon dalam, kali ini suasana menjadi hening. Kemudian wookie tersenyum ceria. Dia baru saja membaca pikiran pamannya itu. Jangan terlalu heran, karena itu memang kemampuan khususnya sebagai seorang yang special di dalam kerajaan ini. "Aku bahkan sudah menemuinya sebelum aku datang kemari"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Lord Kibum, dia memang special, dia menolongku kemarin dan sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca pikirannya"

"Dia menolongmu?" siwon menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Seharusnya dia tak mungkin…"

"Instingnya sebagai vampire memaksanya untuk menolong sebangsanya. Itu wajar, ahjussi. Dia juga punya banyak penangkal di tubuhnya yang membuat Eunhyuk hyung tak bisa mendekatinya dan mengeluarkan aura vampirenya secara cepat. Harus berlahan dan hanya aku yang bisa lakukan itu"

"Satu hal lagi, tolong jangan sampai ahjumma mu mengetahuinya. Aku ingin mempertemukan dia dan anaknya, lord kibum saat ulangtahunnya nanti"

Wookie mengangguk senang. "Sebagai seorang eomma, kurasa itu hal yang wajar jika dia tiba-tiba bermaksud membunuhmu jika kau menculik anaknya dan membawanya secara paksa untuk menghadiri ulangtahunnya" wookie terkikik geli saat melihat wajah siwon memucat "Tapi kurasa dia akan senang saat melihat kibum sebagai seorang vampire yang memanggilnya eomma"

%**ika. Zordick%**

Sesampainya disekolah kyuhyun memayungi kibum. Melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai saudara yang baik untuk melindungi kibum dari apapun yang bisa mengancam kesehatan hyungnya itu. Meskipun hanya setetes air hujan. Ia tak melakukan itu karena peraturan keluarga ataupun paksaan dari dua appanya. Hanya saja diantara siapapun di dunia ini, hanya dialah yang mengenal kibum seutuhnya, merasakan betapa berbahayanya posisi kibum. Ia sendiri tak pernah tahu, dari apa dia melindungi namja yang bahkan sulit berekspresi itu.

Seorang namja mungil berdiri di bawah pohon. Kyuhyun menatapnya lirih, kibum yang memang familiar dengan sosok imut itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau mengenal dia, kibumssi?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mulai merasa namja itu mengancamnya.

_Kau cemburu? Tenang saja, dia hanya teman sekelasku. Dia terlihat sangat imut kan? Apa kau tertarik padanya?_ Kibum mulai berbicara dengan telepatinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai iblis. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka padanya" jawab kyuhyun datar dan jujur.

"Pagi,,, Ryeowook imnida, cukup panggil wookie" wookie membungkukkan badannya pada kibum "Gommawo atas bantuannya kemarin"

Deg.. deg… deg… jantung kibum berdetak cepat. Suara nafasnya memburu. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan gejolak aneh pada tubuh kibum. "Gwechana?" di genggamnya tangan kibum erat.

"Kau memakai parfum apa?" pertanyaan itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulut seorang kim kibum.

"Eh.. aku tidak pakai parfum apapun" jawab wookie innocent

"Kalau begitu pakailah parfum untuk menutupi bau tubuhmu itu. Aku tidak suka baunya, baumu seperti bau yeoja yang kubenci"

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. _Gila kau bummie, dia syok banget tuh kayaknya! Tapi aku suka! Bwahahahahaha_

_Kau tertarik padanya, kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau tahu itu. Jika kau berani mendekatinya, aku takkan mengampunimu_

_Apa maksudmu? Aku masih suka seorang yeoja_

_Kau bohong untuk kali ini, kau tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain kecuali aku. Kali ini kau memperhatikannya! Sudahlah… aku ingin ke kelas. _

Kibum berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mematung di tempatnya. "Eh.. apa maksudnya itu?" gumam kyuhyun innocent. "Kibum… kau seharusnya memakai payung ini. Dasar! Kalau kau sakit, kan aku yang susah!"

Kyuhyun kini menatap wookie yang masih memasang tampang cengo. "Aku… bau… dia.. benci.. bauku? Yeoja? Andwae!" kali ini wookie pundung sendiri meratapi dirinya yang di benci oleh kibum. Kyuhyun tertawa sadis.

"Terima saja, kibum tak menyukaimu. Lebih baik menyingkir dari hidupnya!"

Berbeda dengan reaksi setiap orang yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kali ini wookie sungguh menentang kyuhyun, menunjukkan bahwa dia sama mengerikannya meski secara fisik tak terlihat seperti itu. "Kaulah yang harusnya menyingkir dari hidupnya!"

"Kau kira kau siapa?"

"Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Lalu kau?"

"Hmff… aku…" kyu berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, dia tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kedekatannya pada kibum. Sebenarnya dia siapa? Seorang adik yang baik? Tapi itu tak bisa di jadikan alasan untuk menjauhkan kibum dari namja imut yang mengerikan ini.

Wookie tersenyum mengerikan. Di tariknya tubuh kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya. Payung yang di pegang kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, dia saudaramu kan? Terlalu naïf jika kau menyimpan rasa padanya"

Evil smirk terkembang di bibir manis kyuhyun. Wookie sedikit merinding. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika kau mengetahui itu ha? Namja manis? Kau ingin memberitahunya pada kibum? Dia takkan percaya padamu. Jika aku melakukan ini…"

"Eh?" dengan ganasnya kyuhyun melumat bibir wookie. Meski namja itu meronta keras, kyu semakin buas menciumi bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya wookie menyerah dan mengikuti alur permainan kyuhyun atas dirinya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Lho.. itu bukannya Ryeowook, murid kelas kita kan?" seorang siswa yang nyelutuk melihat adegan mesra yang ia lihat dari kaca jendela kelasnya.

Kibum menatap dua namja yang tengah berciuman di tengah hujan gerimis di perkarangan sekolah. Dia mendengar beberapa komentar soal betapa romantisnya adegan itu, dan ada pula yang merasa itu menjijikkan.

"Bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun? Siswa berandalan itu kan? Kalau dia sih tidak heran, mungkin saja kita akan melihat adegan NC sebentar lagi"

Kali ini kibum beranjak dari kursinya, menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia sekarang melihat tangan usil kyuhyun mulai merayap nakal di tubuh namja yang terlihat lemah itu. Kibum berdecis kesal. "Singkirkan namja itu atau kau akan menyesal telah hidup di dunia ini kim kyuhyun"

_Bummie… aku hanya mengikuti usulmu!_

_Aku jijik melihatnya, kau menyukainya?_

_Mungkin… dia sangat mirip yeoja, bukankah begitu? Hahahahahaa… kurasa tidak masalah._

_Kalau begitu aku pastikan kau takkan melihatnya besok kalau kau meneruskannya._

Tanpa kata-kata lanjutan lagi, kyuhyun segera melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya di tubuh wookie. Wookie terduduk lemas di tanah dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, sementara kyuhyun merasakan aura membunuh yang tak asing baginya. Kibum kembali memasang wajah tenangnya, duduk di kursinya seolah dia tak melihat apapun.

Kyuhyun menatap sadis wookie, "Lihat bagaimana kali ini kibum membencimu. Dia bahkan ingin membunuhmu. Hahahahaha…. Oh, iya.. aku sampai lupa! Jangan sampai kau menyukaiku, aku tak tertarik pada namja imut seperti mu" kyuhyun tertawa seperti setan, meninggalkan wookie yang masih menenangkan dirinya yang awut-awutan. Tetes air mata wookie tertutupi oleh hujan membuatnya tak terlihat terlalu tak berdaya.

Tak lama setelah kyuhyun menghilang dari hadapan wookie. Eunhyuk muncul, menaikkan wookie yang lemas ke pundaknya, menggendong namja itu. "Kau baik-baik saja pangeran?"

"Nee.. aku hanya agak syok aja! Baru kali ini kulihat ada manusia yang berani mempermainkanku" wookie mempererat rangkulan lengannya di bahu eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa menghabisinya untuk anda"

"Andwae.. dia punya tangkal yang membuat vampire tak murni sepertimu tak bisa mendekatinya hyukkie hyung. Aku akan merubahnya menjadi vampire yang jinak seperti dirimu, lalu akan kujadikan dia selir yang baik"

Eunhyuk mengecup lengan wookie yang melingkar di lehernya. "Mencintaimu dan mengabdi padamu adalah takdir hidupku lord"

**%ika. Zordick%**

BRAKKKK…. Kibum baru saja membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Membuat seluruh rumah terkejut dengan ulahnya yang tak biasanya. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai namja tenang dan dingin. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya sedikitpun bahkan di dalam rumah seperti halnya Yesung, sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan tuan muda pertama? Apa ada masalah di sekolah ya?" seorang yeoja cantik pengurus rumah menuangkan kopi ke gelas Kangin. "Apa kita perlu memberitahukan pada Master Yesung? Tuan besar Kangin?"

"Kurasa tidak usah, aku tidak ingin pemikirannya bertambah di sana? Ini pasti ada masalah dengan kyuhyun"

"Saya rasa juga begitu, karena tuan muda kedua terus mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda pertama sejak tadi. Mungkin mereka bertengkar"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja, bagaimanapun mereka bersaudara, semakin bertengkar berarti semakin akrabkan?"

"Anda benar tuan besar, anda ingin apa untuk cemilan hari ini?" yeoja cantik itu memberikan buku menu pada kangin seolah dia sedang berada di kafe yang menyediakan segala jenis cemilan enak.

Sementara itu, kyuhyun terus mengetuk pintu kamar kibum. "Bummie-ah… apa sih salahku?" teriaknya kesal. "Kau tak merasa keterlaluan terus diam padaku sejak tadi pagi?"

"Don't disturb me! Damn you!" terdengar teriakan gaje kibum dari dalam kamarnya menyuruh agar kyuhyun segera menyingkir dari depan pintu kamarnya.

_Bummie.. jika aku memang bersalah maafin aku. Tapi apa salahku, aku juga gak tau._

_Kau mau tahu apa salahmu? Mikir aja sendiri! Dasar gak peka!_

_What? Gak peka dimana? Jangan membuatku bingung, kau itu aneh!_

_Kau juga aneh!_

_Lho,, kok malah kau yang mengataiku aneh! Gak lucu tau gak! Cepat keluar dan selesaikan secara jantan! Kalau kau gak senang, pukul aku!_

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun terdiam membatu, saat sosok kibum sudah berdiri di depannya secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh mirip Yesung appanya yang aneh, yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba di saat yang tidak seharusnya. "Huwaa… kaget aku!" teriak kyu yang memang terkejut. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba gitu donk!"

"Kok malah kau yang sewot, kyu!"

"Salahmu kan yang muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Huh… sudah lah aku malas meladeni kekanak-kanakanmu, aku mau tidur!"

"Bukannya kau yang kekanak-kanakan, jangan selalu lari dari kenyataan kibummie."

Kali ini tatapan dingin kibum berubah pilu. Kyuhyun terdiam, dan dia menyadari kalau dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya. Dia diam mematung, saat air mata kibum mulai menetes. Senyuman mengiris hati menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah terlihat pucat. "Benar juga, aku terlalu pecundang ya? Aku seharusnya gak lari dari kenyataan"

"Bummie, mian he… aku.. gak bermaksud…"

BRAKKK… sekali lagi pintu naas itu di banting secara brutal oleh kibum. Kali ini kyuhyun ikut terkejut karena pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya. _Bummie.. aku juga sama sekali tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, mungkin kau sudah menutup hatimu untuk mendengarkan ocehanku ini. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa akulah yang sangat ingin kenyataan ini berubah._

**%ika. Zordick%**

Sudah seminggu lamanya kibum sama sekali tak berbicara ataupun menatap saudaranya itu. Ia hanya terus menghindar, seolah mengerti dengan keadaan kibum, kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemauan kibum saja. Mengikuti dan mengawasinya dari kejauhan adalah hal terbaik. Dia tak ingin sekali lagi melihat air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kibum. Membuatnya merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa.

Seperti saat ini kyuhyun duduk di salah satu atap gedung sekolah. Dari sana ia dapat melihat ke seluruh perkarangan sekolah dan tentu saja dapat mengawasi kibum yang sedang duduk di kelasnya. Meski serasa bosan, ia sama sekali tak bisa bicara dengan kibum tapi dengan melihatnya saja cukup membuat hatinya merasa senang.

_Dasar babo, kau tidak bosan dengan duduk diam di kelasmu saja? Tapi jika kau keluar kelas, aku juga cukup kerepotan mengawasimu. Huh.. sudah lama sekali rasanya tak melihat senyumanmu, bummie._

Terlihat wookie mendekati kibum, kyuhyun mempertajam penglihatannya. Rasa gelisah mulai memenuhi hatinya lagi. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak enak jika melihat wookie mendekat pada kibum. Ia merasakan firasat tak enak, entah apa itu. Entah takut sesuatu terjadi pada saudaranya itu, entah takut karena wookie bisa saja merebut hati kibum. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia tak menyenangi kehadiran namja imut itu di kehidupan mereka.

"Heh… Kim Kyuhyun!" terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia tak segera menoleh, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan gelagat kibum yang sepertinya menolak rayuan wookie. Dia akhirnya menyeringgai iblis saat melihat sosok wookie menjauh dari kibum.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau dengar aku!" teriak orang itu lagi dengan suaranya yang imut.

Kyuhyun menorehkan kepalanya ke arah si yang punya suara. Matanya membulat melihat sosok namja aegyo yang sedang memanggilnya dari bawah. "Berisik akh.. aku mendengarmu kok!"

"Bawa aku keatas!" perintahnya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, merasa perintah itu tidak benar di tujukan untuknya. Atas dasar apa namja yang sangat tak ia sukai itu memerintahnya dengan sesuka hati. Hanya karena dia sunbae?

"Ogah!" jawab kyuhyun santai

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Di tatapnya aegyo kyuhyun dengan matanya yang seakan bersinar. Kyuhyun tak terpengaruh sedikit pun. "Dasar namja pelit! Padahal kan aku begitu manis, imut, caem, bla…bla…" celoteh Sungmin makin tak jelas.

Kyuhyun memamerkan seringgai evilnya dengan lebih mantap. Di tatapnya Sungmin yang mengadah melihatnya. Di cekikikan seperti layaknya iblis yang menemukan mangsa baru. Ide jahat terlintas di otak kyuhyun, sungmin merasakan hal itu. Seolah ingin memilih kabur, sungmin sudah bersiap dengan ancang-ancang ngacirnya.

TEP… langkah sungmin terhenti saat kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya sambil merangkul pinggangnya. "Kau mau apa?" gelagap sungmin panic.

"Kau mau naik ke atas kan?" kyuhyun melompat dari beberapa tempat sehingga ia seolah menaiki beberapa tangga. Badannya seakan melayang di udara sambil membawa Sungmin dengan ringannya. "Kau berat"

PLAAKK… jitakan mendarat indah di kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunjukkan deathglarenya yang mengerikan. Kyu merinding sejenak, tapi berusaha di tepisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Menurut rapat Osis kemarin, club kita bisa aktif mulai minggu ini. Jadi besok datanglah ke club kita"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tak ingin mengatakan ini pada pada kibumssi?"

"Tentu saja iya, waeyo? Ya, sudah kalau kau tak suka, aku menemui kibumssi, kau saja yang kasih tahu"

"Andwae, kau saja yang kasih tahu. Dan boleh aku minta tolong satu hal. Aku janji akan berikan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu."

"Eh….?"

"Buat kibum menyukaimu dan aku jamin, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh dalam klub. Kau tahu reputasiku kan, kurasa hanya aku yang bisa membasmi para vampire itu dan…" kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalung lambang keluarga Kim yang tergantung dilehernya. "Aku akan memberikan ini untukmu"

Mata sungmin langsung membulat melihat kalung itu. Di rebutnya dari tangan kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama, kalung yang terbuat dari perak murni itu. "Ini sungguhan penangkal vampire! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil sekali lagi. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu menahu soal kalung pemberian Yesung itu. Tapi ya, sudah kalau memang berguna, dimanfaatin aja! Masa bodo pikirnya. "Aku akan memberitahukannya kalau kau mengikuti persyaratanku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah! Aku setuju!"

Sementara itu sesosok bayangan sedang duduk tenang di atas sebuah pohon yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri. Mendengarkan dan memperhatikan rencana kedua orang itu dengan seksama. Sebuah senyuman dingin terkebang di bibirnya "Sungguhan menarik ya, kaulah yang harus di musnahkan terlebih dahulu Kim Kyuhyun atau lord Ryeowook akan kehilangan segalanya"

TBC

Pendek ya? Pendek ya? Gapapa deh… sekali-sekali yang penting lewat 3000 karakter… hehehehehe… oke check it! Check it!

Reviewannya ya.. reader sayang… cinta dll. Love you… all… buat SR juga dapat hug hangat… balasan reviewnya ika tahan dulu ya.. lagi kena musibah cinta nih #curcol. Saya ketahuan selingkuh ma kwangmin sama suami saya tercinta.. kim kibum….

Nahaa… di sini juga buat kuis ah… sapa yang bisa jawab, requestnya juga mendominasi… (kayak kyuwook terpaksa dibuat karena paksaan dari reader, tapi saya iklas kok. Hahahahha) akan saya kabulin. Boleh random couple boleh juga pairing yang sebenarnya. Beneran nih lho.. gak Cuma iklan.. hahahhaha….

Ini dia kuisnya…

Benarkah coule eunwook beneran ada?

Gak mungkin (kyu said)

Mustahil (Siwon said)

Ada! (Sungmin said)

Imposible is nothing (Kibum said)

Mimpi ah…. Gak rela aku! (Hae said)

Jawab secepatnya ya! Ditambah komen dan juga requestnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire in Kim Family**

**Cast : Kim Ki Bum aka kim ki bum**

**Joong woon aka kim ye sung**

**Young woon aka kim kang in**

**Cho kyuhyun akan kim kyuhyun**

**All member of SUJU**

**Genre : Gaje,, family , Love/Romance(?) dikit horror**

**Summary: Kita tercipta untuk bersama, meski kita jauh berbeda. Kau seorang manusia dan aku vampire. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Termasuk dunia, aku akan hancurkan semua jika dia ingin melukaimu untukku. Inilah sebuah kejujuran yang kupersembahkan untuk kerajaan vampire itu!**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik author sepenuhnya! #di bakar idup-idup sama snowest**

**Hahaha.. neh author pengen gila ndiri karena permintaan ayank Kibum… dia kan maunya peran yang agak menarik. Neh.. gue kasih, apa sih yang nggak buat lu…**

**Okeh.. cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka nama nya FanFiction. Bila ada kesamaan nama/tokoh, cerita dan lain-lain itu memang ada factor kesengajaan maklum aja lah si author Gaje…**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini, milik Tuhan, ORang Tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk Kim Ki Bum dan Kim Ryeowook itu punya author!*dibakar ma orangnya langsung***

Hujan turun lagi, kini lebih deras dari biasanya. Menyapu bersih jalanan yang berdebu dan membasahi dedaunan hijau di perkarangan rumah keluarga Kim. Rumah keluarga yang besar dan luas. Rumah mewah yang cukup membuktikan betapa kayanya pemilik rumah tersebut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dirumah itu tidak seorang pun yang sanggup terlelap. Dinginnya malam seakan semakin menusuk, sunyinya malam seolah semakin terlambang dengan sangat sempurna. Rumah itu sepi bagaikan tak bertuan, meski banyak penghuninya. Hanya karena sang pemilik pergi sebentar, tak ada suara lagi. Diam seribu bahasa.

Sesungguh nya bukan karena kepergian Yesung. Kedua anak pemilik rumah hanya sedang lupa dimana posisi mereka di tempatkan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun mereka sedang bermasalah di dalam hati mereka. Entah karena cinta, ataukah karena kecemburuan. Mungkin juga karena sebuah keraguan hati.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar kibum pelan, dia agak takut akan mengganggu saudara tirinya itu. Dia masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menarik tangannya dan tak berani mengetuk lagi. Hatinya merasa gelisah, apakah dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan lagi sehingga saudaranya itu mendiaminya beberapa hari ini.

Sementara kibum yang berada di dalam kamar, hanya menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Sebuah bayangan namja mungil menyerang pikirannya. Tersenyum dengan begitu ramah dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Kim Ryeowook" bisiknya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Deg… deg… deg… detak jantungnya makin tak karuan. Ia merasa dirinya memang semakin aneh saat dia dekat dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Namja itu seolah menghantui pikirannya, bukan hanya pikirannya. Kibum menyadari satu hal, bahwa dia kecanduan.. dia membutuhkan namja itu di sampingnya, ia menyukai bau tubuh namja itu, menyukai suaranya yang lembut, bahkan rasa masakan namja itu seolah membakar tenggorokannya. Dia merindukan segala hal tentang kim ryeowook dan ia tak tahu rasa apa yang sedang ia alami.

Akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. "Bummie… boleh aku masuk?" hati kyuhyun mulai bergejolak aneh. Firasat buruk terus menghantui dirinya. Kibum menyadari kehadiran saudara tirinya itu. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya.

"Kyunnie…" katanya lemah dan matanya tak lepas dari kyuhyun yang kini menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang kibum. "Untuk apa kemari"

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu, bolehkah?"

Kibum merasa ada rasa panas menyerang tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin gelisah. Dia tetap diam dan mengangguk saja saat mendengarkan perkataan kyuhyun. Rasa haus terus menyerangnya, rasa haus yang sangat aneh.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan seorang namja?" deep voice kyuhyun terdengar merdu di telinga kibum. Suasana berubah menjadi hening, hanya suara tetes air hujan di luar rumah yang terdengar makin deras. Kibum tak menjawab secara langsung, tatapan matanya yang dingin menatap lurus ke wajah kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kau yang paling tahu jawabannya"Kibum menjawab dengan ketus kali ini. Membuat kyuhyun harus rela menahan emosinya dengan sikap kibum yang rasanya berbeda dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila di ranjang kibum, mengacak-acak rambutnya karena merasa frustasi dengan dinginnya sifat kibum. "Kau masih marah karena aku menyuruh Sungmin sunbae mendekatimu"

"Anni…" jawab kibum jujur, meski pun ia tahu namja aegyo yang dipaksa kyu untuk merebut hatinya itu dengan sangat jelas tapi ia tak terlalu peduli soal itu. Kibum sedang tak mempermasalahkan tentang sungmin atau pun yang lainnya. Ini soal dirinya dan rasa hausnya. Juga tubuhnya yang terasa semakin panas.

Kyuhyun melirik kibum heran, kenapa saudara tirinya itu terlihat aneh malam ini. "Kyu, aku haus" katanya. Kyuhyun diam sejenak, tak disangkanya kibum akan begitu manja meminta air untuknya, di ambilnya sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas mini di kamar kibum. Diserahkannya pada namja yang terlihat semakin pucat itu. Kibum meminum air itu dengan cepat.

"Gwechanayo bummie?" kyuhyun semakin khawatir dengan kondisi kibum yang terus menghabiskan air mineral yang ia berikan.

"Kyu… tenggorokanku rasanya terbakar" teriak kibum memegangi lehernya.

Kyuhyun sontak langsung berlari menarik tangan kibum yang mungkin akan merobek tenggorokannya. "Bummie… tenanglah! Kau mau minum lagi? Jangan mencekik lehermu sendiri!"

Warna bola mata kibum berlahan berubah, menjadi warna ke abu-abuan. Kibum menjerit histeris, suaranya sudah tak bisa keluar lagi. "Panas kyunnie… sangat panas"

Tanpa banyak bicara, kyuhyun merobek pakaian kibum. "Aku akan panggil appa kangin dulu!" Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar kibum, tapi kibum menahannya. Menarik tangan kyu, wajahnya semakin pucat dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres menyerang kibum.

Kibum menarik kalung silver yang terpasang di lehernya dengan sekali hentakan. Ia terlihat memburu oksigen, tangannya yang mencengkram lengan kyu semakin kuat. Matanya tajam menatap kyuhyun seolah itu bukan dirinya. Kulit kibum berubah dingin seperti es. "Jangan pergi! Temani aku!" katanya tegas tapi tetap dengan wajah datar.

Tenaga kibum berubah menjadi sangat kuat, ditariknya kyuhyun kuat dan cepat, hingga namja itu berada di pelukan kibum sekarang. "Buka pakaianmu kyu!" bisik kibum dengan senyuman jahat terkembang di wajahnya yang masih tetap dingin.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan? Jangan bercan…." Belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kibum langsung melumat bibirnya. Mata kyuhyun membulat seketika kemudian mulai meladeni ciuman panas dari saudara tirinya itu. Dia menyeringgai evil saat kibum memberikan jeda dalam ciuman mereka. Darah menetes dari bibir kyuhyun.

_Kau menggigit bibirku babo!_ Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dengan telepatinya yang pasti di dengar kibum

_Darahmu manis kyu… sangat manis.. aku suka ini. _

_Benarkah semanis itu? Heh…. Rasa haus mu hilang dengan cara begini ya? Bibirku sudah perih, lepaskan! Jangan sampai ada yang melihat kita! _Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum kuat, di pukulnya bagian belakang kepala kibum keras hingga kibum langsung pingsan. Ditariknya kalung silver yang sama di lehernya, di kalungkannya di leher kibum. "Bad habits mu itu kumat lagi ya! Dasar psikopat!" kibum memamapah tubuh kibum ke tempat tidur, di selimutinya tubuh namja itu hingga bahu.

"Selamat tidur bummie!" kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar kibum saat dia tak menemukan kemana terlemparnya kalung kibum, di lapnya darah yang mengalir di bibirnya. "Menyebalkan, bagaimana jika bibirku ini membengkak, aku akan menjadi sangat jelek"

^^KIKA^^

Pagi menjemput, seperti kebiasaan biasa kyuhyun membangunkan kibum yang masih senang bergelut dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya. "Bummie… bangun!" kyuhyun menarik selimut kibum. Namja yang dibangunkan itu tak bergeming sama sekali. Kyuhyun berevil smirk ria saat dia menemukan ide yang bagus untuk membangunkan kibum.

Kyuhyun berbaring di samping kibum, berbisik manja di telinganya. "Chagiya… ayo bangun!". Kibum masih tak bergeming. "Bummie… kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" terikanya kali ini agak keras.

Kibum spontan melompat. Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya kemudian memasang wajah teraniaya. Kibum berubah panic saat melihat dirinya bertelanjang dada. "OMO! Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu kyu?" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah ditambah rasa panic berlebihan.

"Coba kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan" kyu mulai mendramatisir suasana.

"Aku… men…HuWAAAA" teriaknya tak karuan. Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa, ia bangkit dari ranjang kibum sambil berevil smirk ria.

"Kena… aku berbohong, kita tidak melakukan apapun semalam kok" ujar kyu menatap kibum dengan mata sayunya. "Aku memukulmu sebelum kau lepas kendali, kau sungguh aneh semalam"

"Mian he… itu luka dibibirmu…" Kibum menyentuh bibir kyu, kyu hanya menepis lembut.

"Gwechana… cepatlah mandi, appa kangin sudah menunggu dibawah. Nanti terlambat!"

^^KIKA^^

Awan hitam menggumpal dilangit menutupi sosok sang mentari. Tak ada yang tahu ada apa dengan cuaca, terus seperti itu di kota ini. Selalu dingin dan gelap, hujan juga sering turun seolah ada yang mengaturnya. Angin berhembus pelan sekarang, menjadikan suasana terasa semakin dingin.

Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu cabang pohon besar di kawasan taman belakang sekolahnya. Matanya memandang lurus kearah langit. Kondisinya seolah melemah, nafasnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya memucat. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan tetap mempertahankan keseimbangan di atas pohon itu.

"Hyukkie…" seorang namja mungil berlari dan menyapanya dengan senyuman manis dari bawah pohon. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan orang yang sejak tadi di tunggunya itu. "Omo! Wajahmu sangat pucat, mian aku terlambat"

BRUUUKKK… eunhyuk terjatuh dari pohon. Wookie berusaha menangkapnya, tapi siapapun tahu tubuh mungil itu takkan mampu menopang tubuh jangkung eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memburu oksigen, dia seolah seperti orang sekarat yang hampir mati. "Hyung.. jangan membuatku takut!" wookie mulai menangis.

"Gwechana pangeran.. aku masih bisa menunggumu lebih lama" eunhyuk masih menujukkan senyuman terbaiknya meski tatapan namja itu sudah mengosong. Ia sudah tak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

Wookie menatap eunhyuk, bola matanya berubah menjadi berwarna abu-abu cerah, gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang. *wookie keren!* #Plaak. Ditariknya tubuh hyukkie mendekat ke tubuhnya, di bukanya sedikit seragam sekolah namja sekarat itu. Di tancapkannya gigi taringnya di leher hyukkie, menghisap sedikit darahnya yang terasa enak di lidahnya.

"Lebih baik hyung?" Tanya wookie akhirnya saat dia selesai dengan aksinya.

Mata eunhyuk mulai mencerah, nafasnya mulai teratur, wajahnya tak lagi pucat. Dia menarik wajah wookie mendekati wajahnya. Di kecupnya lembut bibir itu, "Nee, gommawo lord…". Wajah wookie langsung memerah, wajahnya menjadi seperti semula, tanpa taring dan bola mata berwarna indah itu. "Kembalilah ke sisi pangeran kibum, aku tak ingin nanti menjadi masalah"

"Hyung… kau mencintaiku kan?"

Eunhyuk memutar badannya, melirik wookie yang sekarang menatapnya sedih. "Nee… kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan belajar untuk makan sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu merepotkanmu memberikan racun itu lagi ke tubuhku"

Wookie cepat memeluk tubuh eunhyuk dari belakang. "Tidak akan masalah aku memberikan racun itu tiap hari"

"Aku sangat tahu wookie, memberikan racun itu seperti melakukan hubungan intim kan? Jangan bohongi aku lagi, saat kibum menjadi vampire seutuhnya, dia takkan mengizinkanmu menyentuhku. Biarkan aku belajar hidup mengabdi untukmu sekarang, bukan bergantung hidup darimu"

Kyuhyun tertawa evil. "Ku kira wookie yang imut takkan pernah memohon cinta pada orang lain selain lord kibum. Ternyata, kau lebih serakah dari yang kuduga. Aku bisa bayangkan betapa marahnya bummie melihatmu"

Wookie terdiam, eunhyuk melepas pelukan wookie di tubuhnya. Di serangnya tubuh kyuhyun cepat, gigi taring panjang muncul di antara gigi eunhyuk, bola matanya menghijau. Kyuhyun tak terkejut sama sekali, dia tahu sosok mahluk bukan manusia itu takkan menyerangnya, takkan menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya. Apa lagi harus merubahnya menjadi sosok seperti mereka ataupun membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata eunhyuk, wookie hanya diam di tempatnya saat pandangan mata kyuhyun beralih ke arahnya. "Vampire ya? Makhluk konyol yang hanya bisa mendapat makanan dari majikanmu, kau bisa apa? Membunuhku?" celoteh kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk semakin kesal.

Tapi yang dikatakan kyuhyun tak ada yang salah. Vampire yang ada di depannya itu, tak pernah menghisap darah siapapun semenjak ia menjadi vampire. Seorang manusia yang di ubah oleh sang pangeran vampire karena cinta. Sebuah alasan yang menurut keluarga kerajaan vampire, hal tersebut memalukan.

"Kau di ubah menjadi vampire oleh wookie sendiri ya?" kyuhyun mulai memancing emosi eunhyuk lagi. "Yang kutahu, cara mengubah manusia menjadi vampire adalah dengan cara yang tadi kan? Hanya saja sambil berhubungan intim" ejek kyuhyun dengan nada sinis

Eunhyuk terdiam, "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Buku pembasmi vampire, aku hanya ingin bilang. Aku melihat sosok kibum yang mulai berubah menjadi vampire kemarin, tapi aku tahu kesadarannya tidak hilang, hanya saja dia lebih terbuka sedikit. Aku memang bukan bangsa vampire, tapi aku tahu pangeran kalian itu harus menikah dengan kibum secepatnya atau dia akan menjadi vampire rendahan karena berhubungan intim dengan seorang manusia"

"DIAMMMM… KUMOHON JANGAN LANJUTKAN!" Teriak wookie sambil menangis. "Apa salahnya jika aku sungguh menyukai hyukkie hyung? Apa salahnya saat aku merubahnya menjadi vampire aku mencintainya. Kau hanya manusia kau tahu apa?"

Eunhyuk melepas cengkraman tangannya dari leher kyuhyun. Di peluknya wookie yang menangis, kyuhyun menyeringgai iblis. "Jika aku berubah menjadi seorang vampire, aku bisa pastikan yang merubahku adalah kibum. Berhati-hatilah kalian, aku akan menghancurkan bangsa kalian satu persatu agar kibum tak pernah mengetahui siapa bangsanya sebenarnya"

^^KIKA^^

Jantung kibum berdetak aneh, saat melihat sosok kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Ia melihat kyu yang sedang menatapnya dari halaman sekolah. Dia hanya balas tersenyum, seolah yang ia lakukan jadi serba salah. Dia masih bisa mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada saudara tirinya itu tadi malam. Dan Ia tahu itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang tak bisa di tolerir.

_Apa yang kau lakukan kim kibum, kau hampir saja mencelakai hubungan saudara antara dirimu dan adikmu itu. Kau benar-benar babo!_ Kibum sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan seorang temannya di halaman sekolah. Kibum menyadari kalau tempat duduk dekat jendela sungguh membantunya melihat semua kelakuan kyuhyun di halaman sekolah.

Terkadang dia akan tertawa saat kyuhyun mulai aksi palak-memalaknya yang keterlaluan atau pun aksi memukuli siswa yang bertampang menyeramkan. Hidup kyuhyun sungguh berbeda dengannya, hidup kyuhyun selalu di penuhi dengan aksi pemukulan yang menurutnya seru sementara hidupnya hanya soal kekayaan yesung, anak seorang yeoja yang bagaikan ratu dan juga penuh ketidak tahuan tentang dunia. Dia hanya sebentar melihat dunia ini.

"Hai….." seorang namja tiba-tiba memecah lamunan kibum. Namja itu berjongkok di atas meja kibum. "Annyoung… lee donghae imnida" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat manis.

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari donghae. Jarak wajah mereka yang hanya dua centimeter itu membuat kibum merasa agak risih. "Kau siapa?" kibum menatapnya dingin sesuai dengan gayanya.

"Donghae… tapi khusus untukmu panggil aku chagi saja!"

Seluruh kelas menjadi rusuh mendengar pernyataan donghae. Donghae turun dari meja kibum, di hampirinya kibum dengan langkah yang pasti. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah kibum lalu keluar bunga dari balik rambut kibum. "Jadilah namjachinguku kim kibum! Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu!"

"MWOOO?" suara menggema para penggemar kibum di kelas itu terdengar. Kibum menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Menandakan dia sungguh tak mengerti arah pembicaraan namja yang baru saja memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah untuknya kemudian memaksanya menjadi namjachingu dari orang yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tidak tertarik ah… aku tak mengenalmu!" ujar kibum datar. Membuat donghae bungkam dan pundung di sudut kelas.

"Cepat sekali dia menolakku, aku sungguh tak berguna…" gumamnya tak jelas.

Kibum mendekati donghae. "Hmf… anu.. donghaessi"

"Nee…" donghae langsung berdiri, seolah mendapat semangat hidup baru. "Kau ingin mengajakku kencan dan beri ku kesempatan?" tebaknya asal.

Kibum menggeleng, "Anni.. aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana caramu melakukan ini?" kibum mengacungkan bunga mawar itu pada donghae. "Bisakah kau mengajariku?"

^^KIKA^^

"Bummie…" teriak kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamar kibum yang masih tertutup rapat. Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sosok kyuhyun dengan wajah tak bersalah menatapnya dingin. Kibum tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia lebih tertarik untuk menyambut kepulangan Yesung malam itu. Dia segera menyambar tangga dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar utama.

"Appa…." Teriaknya gembira saat melihat sosok Yesuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung, seolah ia sungguh merindukan sosok sang appa tercinta. "Selamat datang!"

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan kyu ya?" Tanya Yesung asal saat melihat wajah berlipat kyuhyun saat menghampirinya.

Kibum menggeleng cepat, "Anni… kami baik-baik saja sebagai saudara"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, "Benar, kami baik-baik saja sebagai saudara appa. Appa jangan menambah beban pikiran dengan kami. Masuklah sana appa, kangin appa sudah menunggu mu tuh" goda kyuhyun.

Wajah Yesung terlihat memerah, kibum tertawa kecil. Di dorongnya tubuh Yesung ke dalam kamar ke dua orang tua mereka itu. Meski di dalam hatinya masih ada kerinduan yang menyelimuti. Kibum tak bisa meminta agar Yesung terus menemaninya sementara Yesung memerlukan orang lain selain dirinya. Ingin menceritakan gejolak aneh yang muncul pada dirinya seperti warna bola matanya yang terkadang berubah, rasa panas yang mencekam, kecanduan seorang namja di sekolah dan haus yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

Tapi satu hal yang tak akan pernah berani ia ceritakan, kenekatannya mendekati kim kyuhyun. Bukan sebagai seorang saudara melainkan lebih dari itu. Kibum melepas tangan Yesung secara berlahan, sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan mata sayu yang tak bisa diartikan. "Bummie, ada masalah?" suara indah Yesung membuat kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

Kibum tersenyum, dia menggeleng lemah. Memberikan isyarat iya sungguh baik-baik saja. "Selamat tidur appa, aku juga sedikit lelah" Kibum menaiki tangga, ia tak ingin yesung harus bertambah lelah dengan ekspresinya yang penuh pengharapan. Dengan langkah tenang, kibum berjalan melewati kyuhyun begitu saja. Seolah tak mengenal atau memang sedang tak berniat membahas apapun dengan namja itu.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul kibum, saat merasa Yesung tak dapat melihat mereka berdua lagi, kyuhyun menahan langkah kibum. "Bummie… kenapa lagi sih? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

"Kyunnie… kita kan saudara, jangan mempersulit suasana lagi!" bentak kibum menghempas tangan kyuhyun yang memegang tangannya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, kita memang saudara"

"Kalau begitu jaga jarakmu denganku, aku tak ingin appa merasa salah paham tentang sesuatu di antara kita seperti aku salah paham tentang itu. Mulai besok, aku akan bangun sendiri, tak usah membangunkanku lagi"

Kyuhyun berdiri membatu di tempatnya, menatap punggung kibum yang tampa ragu meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tak mengerti, hatinya terasa sakit. Apakah itu artinya kibum sedang menutup hati tentang keberadaannya? Ataukah kibum merasa pilihannya untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga adalah hal yang salah?

^^KIKA^^

Kibum terus terjaga sepanjang malam, bukan karena matanya tak bisa tertutup atau terlalu banyak yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dia terlalu takut, jika dirinya tertidur dia takkan bisa bangun dan menepati janjinya pada kyuhyun agar tak merepotkan saudara tirinya itu lagi untuk membangunkannya. Di tekuknya lututnya di atas tempat tidurnya, di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di lututnya.

Hatinya terasa sakit, dia tak tahu apakah kata-katanya pada kyuhyun tadi adalah kata-kata yang benar. Mereka keluarga, mereka bisa bersama karena pernikahan diantara kedua orang tua yang mereka sayangi. Suatu pengharapan yang sangat mustahil jika harus mengutamakan keegoisan imajinasi untuk saling bersama.

Suatu hal yang kibum sadari, dia mungkin tak mencintai kyuhyun sebesar appanya mencintai appanya kyuhyun. Dia hanya membutuhkan kyuhyun karena hanya kyuhyun yang ada dalam hidupnya selama dia tertidur di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang selalu ada disisinya, mungkin hanya sebuah rasa takut kehilangan kyuhyun hingga dia harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ini bukan cinta hanya kebutuhan. Itulah menurutnya.

NgWiiinnggg…ngwinggg….ngewiiingg… terdengar suara alarm rumah berbunyi keras. Kibum tahu sekali, kalau seseorang memasuki rumah mereka secara illegal. Dia tak terlalu peduli, tak ada orang yang bisa melewati pengamanan rumah Yesung itu, pengamanan yang hampir sama dengan tingkat keamanan rumah seorang President amerika.

Srrrttt…ssrrrt.. kibum menajamkan telinganya saat jendela kamarnya terdengar suara aneh. Kemudian jendelanya terbuka, seorang namja masuk kekamarnya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, kibum menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Seolah menantang sosok yang tak di kenalnya itu ia berdiri di depan namja yang sedang terluka tersebut. "Kau siapa?"

Namja itu menggunakan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, pakaiannya rapi dengan setelan jas hitam yang terlihat stylish. Namja itu menengadah melihat wajah kibum, dia tampaknya terkejut dengan sosok kibum. Topengnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ketidak percayaannya itu. "Kau….?"

Kibum melepas topeng namja di depannya itu. Wajahnya tetap dingin meski ia kenal siapa yang ada di depannya. Donghae, dialah pencuri yang memasuki rumahnya saat ini. "Kau mencuri dirumahku?" Tanya kibum santai.

Donghae hanya menunduk. Dia malu melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu mengatai dia pencuri. Meskipun kenyataannya memang benar, dia sedang mencuri di rumah orang terkaya di kota itu. Namun dia tak pernah tahu kalau rumah tersebut milik keluarga kibum. Jika ia tahu, dia takkan nekat.

Donghae bangkit dan hendak melompat dari jendela kamar kibum, melarikan diri setelah tertangkap basah. Kibum menarik tangan Hae, "Kau akan mati kalau kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari sini" ujar kibum tenang.

"Kau akan menyerahkanku ke polisi?" Hae terlihat polos dengan pertanyaan gilanya itu

Kibum tersenyum, "Untuk apa? Aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Kau pencuri pertama yang berhasil memasuki kamarku. Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini"

Donghae menatap tak percaya kibum yang ada di depannya. Dengan cekatan kibum mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka donghae yang sepertinya terkena jebakan di rumahnya. Dia bahkan berbohong dengan sangat santai saat ada beberapa orang berbadan besar menanyakan tentang keberadaan seorang pencuri yang lolos.

"Mereka percaya padamu?"

"Jika mereka tak percaya padaku, appaku akan memecat mereka semua" ucap kibum santai. "Tidurlah di sana, aku mau tidur duluan. Besok pagi aku akan memberitahukanmu bagaimana caranya lolos dari sini"

^^KIKA^^

Kyuhyun tak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung ngerocos masuk dan menemukan kibum yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. "Bummie.. bangunlah!" ucapnya kemudian melakukan ritual yang ia lakukan seperti biasanya saat membangunkan kyuhyun.

Mengecup bibir namja itu pelan. Donghae hanya diam melihat apa yang di lihatnya. Dia tahu siapa yang menjadi saingan utamanya dalam mendapatkan hati kibum. Bukan kim ryeowook ataupun lee sungmin melainkan seorang kim kyuhyun, saudara tiri kibum. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu ia cemburu. Apakah ia harus keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghajar orang yang mencuri ciuman orang yang ia sukai.

"Bummie… Bangun!" teriak kyuhyun setelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kibum terbangun. Melihat kesekelilingnya dengan pandangan kosong, seolah sungguh tak tahu apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun padanya tiap hari untuk membangunkannya. "Kyunnie.. aku sudah bilang tak usah membangunkanku lagi"

Kyuhyun nyengir, "Aku tak tega jika tak membangunkanmu. Sudahlah mandi sana!". Ia keluar kemudain dari kamar kibum dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan. Donghae keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tersenyum pada kibum, kibum masih setia dengan tatapan dingin.

"Pagi…"

"Pagi… donghae-ssi" ujar kibum melempar sebotol air mineral pada donghae. "Sebentar lagi, pengawasan akan berkurang saat appaku keluar dari rumah dengan focus padanya. Disaat itu melompatlah dari kamarku. Kau bisa terbang?" pertanyaan ngelantur dari kibum hanya di jawab anggukan dari donghae.

"Kyuhyun bisa membunuhmu jika dia melihatmu disini. Jadi lebih baik berhati-hatilah padanya" sambung kibum.

"Bummie…. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" donghae membakar sebuah tisu di tangannya dan muncul sebuah mawar lagi. Di serahkannya mawar itu lagi pada kibum. Kibum tersenyum killer. Mengangguk pelan dan menatap lurus kea rah jendela. "Saranghaeyo kibummie…"

"Jika ada yang bertanya, cukup katakan kau adalah namjachinguku mulai hari ini. Ikuti kemauanku dan akan kuberikan apa yang kau inginkan"

Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah donghae. Dia tahu kibum akan mengatakan itu padanya. Pelampiasan cintanya dari kyuhyun. Meski begitu dia tak peduli, asalkan kibum miliknya sekarang, itu takkan masalah. Donghae memakai jeketnya dan melompat dari jendela. Terbang seperti yang disuruh kibum dengan sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti layang-layang di punggungnya.

_Aku adalah seorang ibliskan? Kalau begitu aku akan menikmati peranku sebagai yang kau minta kim ryeowook. Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh dapatkan aku, menjadi iblis vampire ataupun manusia, akulah yang menentukannya. Begitu juga dirimu kyu, ini salahmu.. aku membencimu! Jika di Tanya siapa yang pertama akan kuhancurkan jawabannya adalah kau!_

_TBC…_

Selesai…. Selesai… chap 3 tercinta…. Huweeee…. Nangis gaje… kayaknya beneran ada Eunwook couple.. trus soal kyubum ma haebum. Masih di pertimbangkan aka ditangan author…

Sudahlah… ayo review… review… soalnya ika mau nyiapin adegan romance di TDR.. hiks… T.T susah banget… ada yang puny aide buat adegan romance nya, jadi TDR di pending aja deh.. KICHUL juga di pending… gara-gara TDR aja nih… susah! #jerit histeris

Curcol aja deh.. waktu ika buat adegan HaeTeuk terhenti… trus mau ngapain ya? Jadi begitu deh.. gak jalan-jalan. Berjam-jam ika di depan kompi, gak ketemu-ketemu adegannya. Akhirnya ika putusin buat yang lain. Selesai 1 FF, ika lanjutin TDR lagi, tapi di penuhi adegan pembunuhan lagi.. hapus lagi… trus lanjutin FF ini, akhirnya.. gak dapat-dapat juga… hiks.. jadilah.. hanya dua FF yang ika publish hari ini.. untuk selanjutnya janji 6 FF deh… #sok

OK! OK!OK! ayo.. review..review… yang punya ide buat adegan romancenya hubungi ika ya! Sapa yang punya nope ika? Kasih gak ya? Soalnya ika lau di sms agak lama balasnya, lau di telpon gak ngangkat #paranoid gitu. Hihihihi… *reader: kami juga gak mau hubungi elu…*

Mpe sini dulu yeee… dadahdahdahda….#lambai-lambai bareng bum


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire in Kim Family**

**Cast : Kim Ki Bum aka kim ki bum**

**Joong woon aka kim ye sung**

**Young woon aka kim kang in**

**Cho kyuhyun akan kim kyuhyun**

**All member of SUJU**

**Genre : Gaje,, family , Love/Romance(?) dikit horror**

**Summary: Kita tercipta untuk bersama, meski kita jauh berbeda. Kau seorang manusia dan aku vampire. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Termasuk dunia, aku akan hancurkan semua jika dia ingin melukaimu untukku. Inilah sebuah kejujuran yang kupersembahkan untuk kerajaan vampire itu!**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik author sepenuhnya! #di bakar idup-idup sama snowest**

**Hahaha.. neh author pengen gila ndiri karena permintaan ayank Kibum… dia kan maunya peran yang agak menarik. Neh.. gue kasih, apa sih yang nggak buat lu…**

**Okeh.. cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka nama nya FanFiction. Bila ada kesamaan nama/tokoh, cerita dan lain-lain itu memang ada factor kesengajaan maklum aja lah si author Gaje…**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini, milik Tuhan, ORang Tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk Kim Ki Bum dan Kim Ryeowook itu punya author!*dibakar ma orangnya langsung***

Donghae menatap wajah Kibum yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu terlihat pucat. Dia terus mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Belum lagi ini sudah gelas kelima es kosong yang dihabiskannya. Apa ia begitu kepanasan di cuaca yang mendung ini? "Gwechana bummie?" Tanya donghae akhirnnya melihat tingkah kibum yang sudah diluar logikanya.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya dan seluruh tubuhnya terlihat basah. Baju seragamnya terlihat membayang karena memang sudah basah. "Gwechana" katanya dengan suara yang agak serak. Jujur saja, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kim Ryeowook" gumam Kibum memecahkan gelas kaca dengan genggamannya. Donghae makin kebingungan, darah menetes dari tangan kibum akibat pecahan gelas.

Donghae meraih tangan namjachingunya yang terluka itu. Saat dia ingin menghisap darah itu, kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik tangan kibum. "Jangan sembarangan pada bummie" katanya sinis menarik saudara tirinya itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Hujan kini turun dengan derasnya, membasahi jalanan beraspal di luar sana. Kyuhyun menarik kibum ke dalam box telpon umum yang menurutnya menjadi tempat berteduh paling aman untuk saudaranya itu. Kibum memburu oksigen di sekitarnya, dia terus memaksa keluar melihat hujan yang mungkin bisa mendinginkan tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum dengan mata obsidiannya. Tatapan matanya yang sayu itu sulit diartikan maknanya. Entah ia sedang sedih, ataukah dia memang sedang bingung melihat namja yang berada di satu tempat sempit yang sama bersamanya itu. "Bummie, lihat aku!" perintah dingin kyu itu sama sekali tak di gubris oleh kibum.

Sedikit merasa kesal, kyuhyun menari dagu kibum agar menatapnya. Bola mata hitam itu telah berubah menjadi keabu-abuan. Terlihat indah sekaligus mengerikan. "Andwae!" jerit kibum tersekat, di dorongnya tubuh kyuhyun. "Jangan terlalu dekat kyu! Hah.. hah…"

"Gwechana… biarkan aku melihat sosokmu, bummie!" mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya itu berubah menjadi mahluk yang ia rasa hanya ada dalam dongeng. Tiba-tiba kibum menjerit, di lepasnya kalung silver yang ada di lehernya. Di tatapnya kyuhyun tajam, seolah ia adalah binatang buas yang siap menerkam dan membunuh kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Suara hujan semakin keras. Butiran air itu semakin cepat jatuh ketanah, bagaikan tirai penutup bening yang tak ternilai harganya. Sesekali petir terdengar menyambar, ke dua namja itu hanya saling bertatapan. Tanpa ada rasa takut diantara keduanya, meski mereka sadar mereka berdua asing satu sama lain. Mereka jauh berbeda. "Dimana Ryeowook?" suara kibum terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Molla" jawab kyu datar, masih tetap menatap kibum tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Kembalikan dia padaku!" kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke kyuhyun. Hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas kyuhyun di wajahnya. Ia terkikik pelan. Kyuhyun sadar, kibum yang di depannya ini lebih kuat darinya. Ia tak mungkin bisa mendorong tubuh kibum kalau kibum sudah mulai melakukan hal konyol atas dirinya.

"_Aku butuh dia, berikan dia padaku! Sekarang!"_ kibum mulai berbicara tanpa suara yang bisa hanya dilakukan diantara mereka.

"_Biarkan aku menggantikannya!"_ jawaban santai kyuhyun, membuat kibum terkekeh. Seolah memang tidak sedang bercanda, kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya. Menantang mahluk mengerikan yang masih berstatus sebagai saudaranya di hadapannya itu.

Kibum menyeringgai, tapi tetap saja bagi kyuhyun tak lebih mengerikan dari seringgainya yang memang iblis dari sononya. Kali ini kibum mendorong tubuh kyuhyun merapat di dinding box telpon. Seolah patuh, kyuhyun menarik tubuh kibum lebih mendekat padanya. Tangan kanan kibum membelai wajah kyuhyun, tangan penuh darahnya sendiri akibat serpihan kaca.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan itu, tetap dengan tatapan menantangnya itu ditariknya leher kibum dengan tangannya sebelahnya. "Kau ingin mulai duluan atau aku yang memulainya" bisik kyuhyun, membuka kemeja seragam kibum. "Insting intim vampire mu itu payah. Kau jauh lebih menggoda saat menjadi seorang manusia"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, kibum langsung melumat bibir manusia di hadapannya itu. Ia tak ingin bibir usil itu membuatnya kehilangan nafsu dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan menghisap habis darah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membetulkan posisinya ditengah ciuman panas mereka, membalas tiap perlakuan istimewa kibum yang terkesan agak kasar menurutnya.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum berlahan, saat ia merasa ia sungguh sudah kehabisan oksigen. "Sungguh, kau jauh lebih istimewa dari seorang ryeowook. Darah murni manusiamu justru membuatmu semakin menarik, kyu… menyedihkan sekali kau menjadi saudara tiriku"

Ditarik kyuhyun dasi seragamnya yang berada di kerah seragamnya yang sudah terbuka. Di raihnya tangan kibum yang usil menyetuh tubuhnya. Di liriknya tangan yang terluka itu, "Aku tahu kau tak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang vampire hyung. Kau sadar, dan aku tahu kau takkan menyakitiku"

Dengan lembut kyuhyun membalut luka di tangan kibum dengan dasinya. Meskipun darah masih juga terus keluar dari sana, ia tetap melap darah itu sebisanya. Kyuhyun yang kasar telah berubah menjadi begitu lembut. Kibum menatap wajah kyuhyun dengan mata abu-abu indah itu. Rasa hausnya hilang seketika, kyu tersenyum, di kecupnya pipi kibum pelan. "Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kau akan mengaku pada appa bahwa kau sudah menodai adikmu sendiri?"

Kibum terdiam, dia berlahan bergeser dari tubuh kyuhyun. Tak menindih tubuh yang tampak menderita itu. "Mian he…"

"Bummie, kalau kau pikir kau adalah vampire murni seperti instingmu katakana kau salah. Kau di besarkan dan hidup bersama manusia. Kau jauh lebih mirip manusia daripada seorang vampire. Kau tak perlu insting tak berguna itu"

Kibum membuang wajahnya dari kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu melihat namja yang kini membereskan pakaiannya yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya lagi. Ini adalah akibat perbuatan beraninya. Kyuhyun berevil smirk ria saat dia merapikan seragam saudaranya kini. Kibum tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, meskipun hasratnya sebagai vampire di tahannya, ia tak merasa ia lebih kuat dari hasrat itu.

"Bagaimana cara mengembalikanku, kau lihat mataku ini, kyu" kata kibum akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat akan kalung perak yang mungkin ada di suatu tempat di dalam box telpon ini. Kyuhyun menemukannya dan segera memakaikannya di leher kibum, bola mata kibum berlahan menggelap.

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanya kyu saat tangan kibum mengelus pipinya lagi.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dingin. "Tidak terlalu" jawabnya jujur. Kyu menjilat darah ditangan kibum. Membuat kibum sedikit terkejut dengan ulah kyu itu. "Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan? Muntahkan! Jangan di telan!"

"Haa? Gwechana?" kyuhyun menatap bingung kibum yang tampak bingung. Dia merasa baik-baik saja setelah meminum darah itu, lagi pula hanya beberapa tetes.

Deg….

Deg…

Deg…

"ARRRKHHHH" teriak kyuhyun histeris, di rasakannya kini tenggorokannya terbakar. Di dorongnya pintu box telpon itu kuat. Dia berlari di tengah jalan seperti orang gila. Di rasakannya, rasa haus yang selama ini menyerang kibum. Di minumnya air hujan itu. "Tolong aku bummie!"

Kibum segera berlari menangkap kyuhyun, memeluknya erat. Kyu mendorong kuat tubuh kibum. "Sakit! Jangan dekati aku!" teriak kyu lagi. Kibum teringat kalung silvernya. Di lepasnya kalung silver itu. Di peluknya kyu sekali lagi. "Berikan aku tanganmu bummie! Aku mau itu!" kyu menarik tangan kibum yang terluka, ingin menghisap darah itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak boleh! Sudahlah, kau tarik nafasmu pelan-pelan. Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau orang yang kuat kyu. Kau takkan bisa menjadi vampire semudah itu. Meskipun sedikit sakit, itu tidak akan apa-apa"

Kyuhyun jatuh ditempatnya berdiri. Kibum memegangnya, dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat putranya menggendong putra tirinya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Beberapa orang namja bertubuh besar menggantikan kibum menggendong kyuhyun ke kamarnya. "Kanginnie, bantu Kibum! Appa akan melihat kondisi kyuhyun dulu. Cepat ganti pakaianmu!"

"Nee.. appa" ucap kibum patuh.

Kangin yang keluar dari kamarnya, langsung terkejut melihat kondisi kibum. Anak yang selalu mereka jaga itu pasti akan sakit dengan keadaan basah kuyup ini. "Ayo, ikut appa! Segera tukar pakaianmu!" kangin segera menarik kibum ke lantai dua. Dan mendorongnya ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Secepat kilat, kangin mengeluarkan sepasang pakaian hangat dari lemari kibum dan menyuruh anaknya itu segera memakainya. Dia membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuk kibum. "Minumlah ini!" katanya saat kibum selesai bertukar pakaian.

"Appa…"

"Nee… Gwechana? Apa rasa coklatnya tidak enak?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Anni.. ini enak kok appa. Sangat enak!" kata kibum tersenyum tulus. "Appa, jika kau dulu memelihara seorang bayi harimau kemudian bayi itu telah tumbuh besar. Kau akan bagaimana?"

Dengan tawa yang sedikit menggelegar, kangin mengacak-acak rambut kibum. "Appa akan melepaskannya di hutan. Appa takkan memeliharanya, appa takut akan mencelakaimu, appamu dan kyuhyun. Dia juga pasti lebih baik jika berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang harimau bummie? Apa kau sedang diam-diam memelihara harimau ya?"

_Haa? Yang benar saja?_ Jerit kibum dalam hati. "Mana mungkin appa!" jawabnya tegas.

"Baguslah! Kau beristirahatlah! Appa lihat tadi, kyu demam. Ini demam pertamanya, appa jadi sedikit cemas."

Kangin kemudian keluar dari kamar kibum, setelah mengecup dahi anak tirinya itu dengan penuh kasih, dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Kibum meraih handphonenya di dalam laci mejanya. Beberapa sms dari donghae. Dia hampir melupakan namja ini. Kibum langsung menghapus semua sms dari donghae, dia segera menelpon namja itu.

"_Kibummie.. kau kemana saja? Aku mencemaskanmu"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku dikamarku" kibum menekuk lututnya. "Hae-ah.. apa kau mencintaiku?"

"_Tentu saja, pertanyaan bodoh apa itu?"_

"Walaupun aku seorang vampire?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Dia tertawa di seberang telpon.

"Aku tak sedang bercanda!"

"_Nee… walaupun kau seorang vampire. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu"_

"Hae.. kau mau terus bersamaku saat aku kembali bersama bangsaku?" Donghae menelan ludahnya. Ia tak pernah mengenal kibum yang merupakan seorang pembual. Dia tahu kim kibum. Dan artinya dia sungguh akan menjadi seorang vampire seperti di komik yang pernah ia baca.

"_Aku mau, asalkan itu jalan untuk tetap bersama kim kibum, lee donghae akan menempuhnya"_

"Gommawo, jemput aku tengah malam ini"

"_Baiklah! Saranghae" _donghae mematikan Hpnya.

Kibum tersenyum datar. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Saat ia melihat benda itu, betapa bersyukurnya dia. Kalung silver miliknya telah kembali. Kalung yang sempat hilang, sementara kalung kyuhyun, sungguh berhasil ia hilangkan.

Diambilnya secarik kertas dari meja belajarnya. Di tulisnya beberapa kata dan berharapa appanya bisa mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Di letakkanya di pintu kulkas mini kamarnya. Kemudian di bukanya alb um foto keluarga mereka beberapa waktu yang memang singkat. Saat kedua appa mereka menikah. Dia bersyukur ia pernah hidup di kalangan manusia yang penuh kehangatan. Mempunyai ayah seorang manusia yang baik hati dan selalu memikirkannya.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12, ia tahu donghae sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Ia mengendap dari pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar kyuhyun. Di lihatnya saudara tirinya itu sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Tidur dengan begitu nyamannya. Kibum mengalungkan kalung silver yang baru saja di temukannya tadi pada kyuhyun.

Dengan penuh kasih, di elusnya rambut kyuhyun. "Selamat tinggal kyunnie. Hyung pasti akan merindukanmu!" bisiknya di telinga kyu. Air mata kibum menetes. Entah kenapa begitu berat baginya meninggalkan adik tirinya itu.

Dia kemudian bangkit, hendak pergi kekamarnya lagi. Saat itulah, kyu menahan tangannya. "Kau mau kemana bummie?"

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamarku"

"Appa takkan memecatku sebagai anak jika aku tak mempercayaimu kan? Aku tidak percaya. Kau mau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Nee… kau takkan bisa menahanku kyu, aku hanya ingin kembali ke tempat dimana aku berasal"

"Tempat asalmu adalah di sini!"

"Ku mohon kyu! Tenaga mu sudah tak ada lagi, kau masih sakit. Jadi patuhlah!" kibum menarik tangannya. Kyuhyun memang sudah tak bertenaga untuk menahannya lebih lama. Racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh kyuhyun itu memang tak mengubahnya jadi vampire tapi cukup untuk melumpuhkannya sementara waktu.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun, baru kali inilah dia melihat namja itu begitu tak berdaya dengan air mata membanjiri pelupuk matanya. "Bummie!" teriaknya dengan suara tercekat. Tapi tekad kibum telah bulat, meninggalkan kyuhyun untuk melindunginya adalah hal terbaik.

Kibum mengunci pintu kamarnya, di sana tampak donghae dengan sinar rembulan yang menyinari wajah tampan namja itu. Berdiri di belakang jendela dan menatapnya yang bersimbah air mata. "Kau terlambat bummie" katanya dengan senyum miris

"Mian, hae.. bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Terserahmu" kibum meraih tangan donghae yang di ulurkan padanya. Donghae tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan itu. Kemudian melompat keluar dari jendela kamar itu. Terbang dengan sayap laying-layang besar dipunggungnya. Berusaha percaya bahwa kibum akan terus bersamanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah rumah besar yang letaknya terpencil adalah tempat mereka mendarat. Sinar rembulan menyinari istana itu, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berjaga di pintu rumah. Kibum lebih erat menggenggam tangan donghae. Bagaimanapun namja itu masih manusia sekarang. Takkan di biarkannya seekor vampire pun mendekati hae-nya.

Kibum seolah tahu letak rumah itu, benar.. dia pernah tinggal disana untuk sementara waktu saat ia masih kecil. Tentu saja sebelum appa dan eommanya berpisah. "Hae-ah, kau tak takut dengan sosokku seperti ini?" Tanya kibum tiba-tiba, saat ia merasakan darah vampirenya bergejolak lagi. Membuat bola matanya berubah warna kembali.

Donghae menggeleng. "Kau malah terlihat lebih cantik" celutuk hae, yang langsung membuat pipi kibum merona. Entah sejak kapan, tapi kibum tahu dia telah jatuh cinta pada namja ini.

"Jangan melepas tanganku ya!" perintah kibum melihat orang-orang disekitarnya tunduk padanya. Insting mereka hebat, mereka langsung mengetahui bahwa kibum adalah orang yang berkuasa dalam bangsa mereka.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melepaskan genggaman pada tangan orang yang ia cintai ini. Di dalam istana itu, kibum langsung disambut oleh eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Wookie muncul tak lama setelah itu. "Appamu telah menunggu di singgasananya, pangeran"

Kibum tertawa melihat namja imut di depannya itu. Diacak-acaknya rambut wookie, kemudian di kecupnya mesra bibir namja itu. "Kalau begitu antar aku padanya" wookie tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Donghae terlihat marah dengan kelakuan kibum. Eunhyuk menarik tangan hae, "Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu"

Hae mengerti posisinya. Tunggu setelah dia di tinggalkan berdua dengan kibum. Dia akan menceramahi kekasihnya itu habis-habisan. Kibum melangkah ke ruang selanjutnya bersama wookie, di iikuti oleh eunhyuk dan donghae dibelakang mereka. Sesampainya di ruang yang tampak seperti singgasana itu, seorang namja tampan memeluk kibum.

"Kau sudah sampai anakku?" katanya sembari memeluk kibum.

"Siwon appa, kau tampak jauh lebih tampan sekarang. Dimana eomma?"

Siwon berdehem kecil. "Eomma sedang di luar negeri. Kau tahu dia kan? Lalu siapa yang kau bawa ini? Makanan kecil?" Siwon menarik tangan donghae. Menciumi baunya seolah sedang akan menyantap makanan tengah malam.

Kibum menatap siwon sengit. "Jangan menyentuhnya! Dia milikku, dia akan menjadi vampire pertamaku malam ini"

"Begitukah? Tetap saja darahnya hina bagi kita"

"Kau berani, kau ingin mengutuk darahku juga kalau begitu. Dengar choi siwon, saat eomma kembali jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang jika kau mengganggu hidupku bersama orang yang kucintai ini. Yang lain terserah kau, dan juga kemarilah wookie!"

Ryeowook mendekat, kibum langsung memeluk namja imut itu. "Yang perlu ku tegaskan, turuti perintahnya karena dia adalah takdirku. Chagi… bisa kau tunjukkan dimana kamarku?"

"Nee…" wookie tersenyum innocent. Di antarnya kibum di ikuti oleh dua namja yang terlihat cepat akrab itu di belakang mereka. Mereka berhenti di ujung sebuah koridor berkarpet merah yang dipenuhi oleh pintu-pintu dengan berbagai ukiran indah di permukaannya. Sepasang daun pintu tertutup bergagang pintu mewah kini di hadapan mereka. Pintu itu berukiran bunga camellia hitam dan berdaun merah. "Kamarmu pangeran"

"Hmf.. ya.."

"Gommawo ne" wookie menatap kibum yang ada di depannya. Kibum hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin seperti ia biasanya.

"Sekarang ini, kita hanya bisa mengikuti drama ini. Cukup lakukan saja peranmu dengan baik!" wookie sangat mengerti apa yang sedang di maksudkan kibum. Ini hanya tentang drama kehidupan mereka sebagai kekasih yang sudah di takdirkan menurut hukum yang berlaku di bangsa vampire mereka. Ia juga mengakui betapa konyolnya hukum itu dan betapa primitifnya bangsa ini. Dia hanya korban begitu juga dengan kibum. Hanya saja kibum jauh punya kekuasaan di banding dirinya.

Di liriknya donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang penuh makna, begitu menyedihkan dan menyayat hati. Donghae tertunduk, dia merasakan gejolak aneh dalam darahnya. Ia tak berani menatap mata namja yang terlihat lemah itu. Kemudian wookie meraih tangan eunhyuk. Menggenggam tangan namja itu erat, seolah takut kehilangannya. "Ayo kita pergi hyung! Biarkan pangeran beristirahat"

Sementara kibum, menarik tangan donghae. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan donghae dari namja imut yang baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Tunggu, boleh aku tahu namamu?" ujar Donghae menghentikan langkah wookie dan eunhyuk.

"Lord Ryeowook. Kau wajib memanggilku dengan panggilan lord atau pangeran"

"Nee.. arra.. berhati-hatilah!" sahut donghae yang kini membuka pintu kamar yang di tujukan untuknya dan kibum.

Kibum tersenyum melihat perhatian donghae itu. "Jangan salah paham bummie, aku hanya merasa dia tertekan"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang perasaannya hae.. bagiku kaulah yang menjadi prioritasku berada disini. Mungkin reaksinya akan sedikit sakit nanti. Tapi aku percaya kau takkan mati dan menjadi pendampingku yang abadi"

"Apakah itu alasannya? Kau lebih memilihku dari pada Cho kyuhyun?"

"Tidak, aku punya tujuan lain padanya. Jagalah kewibawaanmu hyung, karena kau milikku pribadiku mulai malam ini"

"Aku mengerti"

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah pasti, kyuhyun menendang sebuah pintu kelas. Tak tahu entah dia lupa sekarang adalah jam pelajaran, atau dia lupa kalau dia sedang sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak memakai pakaian seragam dan memasuki kelas orang lain seenaknya. Tapi apa pedulinya tentang hal itu. Dia bukan siswa yang baik dari awal, jika dia tak membuat keributan dia akan kehilangan nama Evil prince nya.

"DIMANA KAU KIM RYEOWOOK?" teriak kyuhyun seperti orang kerasukan setan.

Seluruh siswa yang sedang belajar di kelas itu tampak ketakutan dengan sosok kyuhyun. Guru yang mengajar pun segera menarik tangan kyuhyun. BRAAKK… Kyuhyun memutar tangan guru itu dan menginjaknya di atas meja. Tentu saja guru itu menjerit kesakitan. Semua siswa berlari berhamburan keluar kelas, tentu saja kim ryeowook. Dia hanya menatap dingin sosok kyuhyun di hadapannya.

KREEKK.. "ARRRGHHH!" teriak guru itu saat suara tangannya yang patah terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Aku tidak takut kau ingin mengancamku untuk keluar dari sekolah ini atau apa. Orang yang membuatku untuk menghormatimu sudah tidak ada. Kesabaranku sudah habis, kau punya pilihan pergi dari hadapanku atau kupastikan tanganmu sebelah lagi juga akan bernasib sama dengan yang ini" umpat kyuhyun di sela cekikan tawanya saat menangkap bayangan wookie di hadapannya.

Guru itu berlari ngacir keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Kyuhyun melompat keatas meja ryeowook dan berjongkok di atasnya. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat wajah namja imut yang tak ada rasa takutnya sama sekali itu. "Dimana Kim Kibum?" tanya kyuhyun to the point

"Di tempat yang seharusnya" jawab wookie santai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun.

"Kau kembalikan dia padaku atau ku bunuh kau" ditariknya dagu ryeowook agar menatap matanya. Membuktikan bahwa dia sedang tak bermain dengan kata-katanya.

BRAAKK… kyuhyun melompat cepat ketika seseorang telah mematahkan kaki meja yang menopang tubuhnya. "Si pecundang rupanya" umpatnya saat melihat sosok eunhyuk berdiri di samping ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan mata kehijauan.

Ryeowook menahan langkah eunhyuk saat eunhyuk sudah siap menyerang kyuhyun lagi. "Kembali bersama bangsanya adalah pilihan lord kibum. Bukan kamilah yang menculiknya" ujar wookie tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Bangsa? Apa kau lupa appanya adalah seorang manusia! Dia mempunyai garis keturunan bangsa manusia" kyuhyun sedikit meregangkan pergelangan tangannya. Ia sangat sadar kondisi ini memaksanya untuk memakai kekerasan. Mungkin jika kibum yang tipe penjujung manusia modern masih ada di sisinya, ia masih bisa bersabar untuk tak menggunakan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.

Mata kyuhyun kini tertuju pada eunhyuk yang mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Ryeowook terus memegangi tangan namja vampire itu. Seolah mengontrol anjing peliharaannya agar tak menyerang orang lain. "Kau ingin bertarung?"kyuhyun memasang kuda-kudanya.

Ryeowook menatap eunhyuk, di lepaskannya tangan eunhyuk. Namja itu seolah menghilang, saking cepatnya ia bergerak. Kyuhyun tersentak saat kepalan tangan eunhyuk sudah menyentuh perutnya. Ia terlempar dengan keras membentur kursi-kursi di ruangan itu. "Bahkan jika aku masih seorang manusia, kau takkan mampu mengalahkanku cho kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri, darah segar di muntahkannya. "Segitu kuatnya kah vampire? Aku tak sabar membuat majikanmu menangis dengan kematianmu. Satu lagi, margaku bukan Cho lagi, aku seorang Kim!" kyuhyun menangkap tangan eunhyuk yang siap menghantamkan wajahnya ke tembok. Evil smirk sekali lagi menghiasi wajahnya, seolah ia bukanlah pihak tersudut di pertarungan itu.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna, eunhyuk mendorong tinjunya lebih kuat membuat tangan kyuhyun yang menangkap tangannya itu ikut terdorong. Mungkin karena pengalamannya bertarung selama ini, kyu melepaskan tangannya dan merunduk sambil menakal kaki eunhyuk.

"_Cih.. untung saja, kalau tidak tanganku bisa remuk. Apa itu tenaga manusia? Akh.. kyu babo, dia bukan manusia!"_ pekik kyu dalam hati. "_Seandainya kemarin aku sungguh bisa berubah menjadi vampire aku tidak perlu dihajar habis-habisan seperti ini. Eh… tunggu dulu! Kibum kau benar-benar pintar, bahkan kau sudah menduga hal inikan?_"

Sementara itu di tempat Kim Kibum berada…

"Kau kenapa Bummie?" tanya Hae saat menyadari gelagat aneh dari kekasihnya yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau terbangun?" kibum berbaring di lengan donghae, mencium aroma tubuh donghae yang ia rasa sedikit lebih menggiurkan di bandingkan semalam. "Kyuhyun sedang bertarung dengan eunhyuk sekarang"

"Kau pikir siapa yang menang?"

"Tentu saja eunhyuk" jawab kibum penuh kepastian.

Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Di ambilnya baju kemeja yang berada di lantai. "Kau tunggu apa lagi? Kau ingin kyuhyun mati? Cepat pakai bajumu!" donghae terlihat panik

"Apa yang kau takutkan, chagi. Yang menang memang eunhyuk tapi kyuhyun tidak akan mati"

"Wae? Apa ryeowook melindunginya?"

Kibum meraih pakaiannya, di pakainya pakaian itu. "Bukan, karena Eunhyuk lah yang akan mati"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda?"

Kibum menyentuh pipi donghae, tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat. "Aku tidak bercanda, asalkan wookie tidak turun tangan maka eunhyuk akan sungguhan mati". Donghae merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, ia tersambar rasa haus yang luar biasa. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. "Daripada memikirkan kyuhyun, kau lebih baik memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Racun vampire ku sudah bereaksi. Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan hyung"

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Teriak donghae kencang. Di cekiknya lehernya sendiri. Ia persis seperti orang sekarat yang siap di cabut nyawanya. Ia terus meminta tolong, rasanya seperti di kuliti hidup-hidup kemudian di bakar. Di raihnya tangan kibum, memohon untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Air mata merembes di pipi kibum, "Tahanlah sedikit lagi, kau bisa hyung. Bukankah kau ingin melindungiku? Bukankah kau ingin selamanya bersamaku?"

Back to kyuhyun

Kyuhyun diam di tempatnya, kali ini senyuman iblisnya lebih lebar dari biasanya. Wookie merinding sejenak. Di tatapnya tubuh eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri akibat di tendang oleh kyuhyun tadi. Eunhyuk terkejut saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Menarik rambut eunhyuk dan memaksanya untuk berlutut.

"ARGHH! Panas!" teriak eunhyuk. Bola matanya berubah ke warna normal secara berlahan. Taringnya memendek, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun kini tertawa seolah dialah yang bukan manusia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab, asap mengepul dari kepala eunhyuk. Darah namja itu seolah menguap. Ryeowook menangis, rasa takut kehilangan eunhyuk membuatnya menunjukkan sosok vampirenya di depan seorang manusia licik yang sungguh ia benci. "Cabut tanganmu darinya!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara tenor yang memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela di ruangan itu.

"Waw… kau bisa menjadi penyanyi dengan suara seperti itu. Hmf… jika aku mencabut tanganku aku akan mati, lebih baik tidak usah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hanya menaruhkan kalung kibum di kulit kepalanya. Hahahahaha" jawab kyuhyun jujur.

"Lepaskan!" perintah wookie lagi dengan sedikit nada mengancam. Reaksi kyuhyun tetap sama, ia tak tertarik untuk menuruti perintah seorang namja yang tampak lebih lemah darinya itu.

Saat wookie siap berlari menerjang namja tinggi di depannya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Seseorang menangkap tangannya. Tangan putih nan mulus, yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya itu. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang sangat ia hormati.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, melihat wajah orang yang menghentikan langkah ryeowook. Ia langsung membatu saat menyadari siapa sosok cantik itu. "OMO! Eommanya Kibum!" teriaknya kaget menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang baru tiba itu.

Orang yang dimaksudkan melirik ke arah kyuhyun. "Kau kenal anakku?" tanyanya menurunkan tangan wookie. "Jangan gegabah! Aku paling tidak suka jika menantuku turun tangan dengan hal yang sepele seperti ini"

Kyuhyun menatap mata yang ia rasa mirip dengan matanya itu. Tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kejahatan, mungkin. "Kau anak Yesung rupanya. Oh… kau juga namja yang satu dengan kibum. Aku tahu dan seharusnya aku sangat kenal dirimu, kim kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Nee,, kau benar queen"

"Queen? Heh… walaupun aku eommanya kibum. Aku bukan Yeoja! Aku namja tahu!"

"Mwo?" suara kyuhyun terdengar tercekat melihat sosok yang ia lihat. Cantik itu yang harus ia akui.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi wookie! Aku tidak sabar bertemu kibummie ku" ujarnya menarik wookie. "Dan lalat itu, kau boleh melakukan apapun untuknya" di tunjuknya eunhyuk yang sudah sekarat di tangan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya, dikalungkannya kembali kalung silver itu di lehernya. "Aku tidak butuh dia, aku hanya ingin kibum kembali padaku"

"Kutegaskan suatu hal padamu manusia. Kibum adalah milikku seorang, aku tak peduli manusia lemah seperti mu"

Dengan langkah cepat kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri namja cantik itu. Di tunjuknya wajah cantik namja itu dengan jarinya. "Kau salah jika mengataiku lemah! Ku tegaskan, aku tak peduli walau kau cantik dan eommanya kibum atau vampire paling mempesona yang pernah ku temui, aku nyatakan perang dengan bangsa kalian dan aku akan merebut hyungku itu dari kalian. Mahluk sok tahu" umpat kyuhyun yang cukup membuat namja tersebut terkesima.

Namja itu melepas tangan ryeowook, di raihnya leher kyuhyun dan di lumatnya bibir namja yang seusia dengan anaknya itu. Tentu saja kyuhyun terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba itu. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan. Begitu juga dengan ryeowook yang tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang baru di lihatnya.

"Kim Heechul! Ingat namaku itu anak baik. Ku tunggu pemusanahan bangsaku oleh mu"

Wookie menarik tangan eunhyuk, kemudian mengikuti langkah heechul. Kyuhyun hanya membatu di tempatnya. Di tatapnya punggung heechul yang semakin menjauh darinya. "_brengsek! Nenek sihir itu sungguh cantik" _dia mengumpat lagi dalam hatinya. Sekali lagi dia menyeringgai, "Ok! Anggap aku jatuh cinta padanya! Kim heechul noona" dia kemudian tertawa terkikik.

TBC

Akhirnya… akhirnya… selesai juga chap ini, setelah beberapa bulan saya mencuekinnya.. bwahahahahahahaahahaha… ada yang punya ide buat chap selanjutnya, juga pair-pairnya yang jujur saja sangat acak-acakkan! Huwaaaa…..

Okokokokok… mohon repiuw nya….

Request di terima,,,

Sekarang waktunya membalas repiuw…

[vampire in Kim Family chap 3]

Irma : nih.. udah di lanjutin! Hahahahahahahaha…. Kyubum 1 suara.

Iruma-chan : gommawo… authornya aja sulit nebak pikiran para tokohnya #plaak. Kibum itu anak kandung yesung kok. Kalo kyuhyun suka sama kibum, author juga kagak tahu *kibum: apaan sih?* hmff… sibum? Siwon itu ayah tirinya kibum, jadi agak sulit.

Hae's girlfriend : Haebum 1 suara… Omo! Kibum Cuma milik saya seorang. Sama hae aja, gak usah bawa-bawa kibum. *kibum: Apa lagi nih?*

UchihaMaya : Ika rasa malah kelambatan. #. Nggak kok, pairnya masih kacau aja. Mungkin makin jelas di chap selanjutnya. Targetnya gak mau lebih dari 7 chap.

Kim kyukie qendt : Terimalah apa adanya saeng… eunwook itu kan manis banget.. ryeowook emang disengaja dikit-dikit antagonis. Dia bakal lebih keren lagi di chap selanjutnya. Berhubung kyuhyun yang pengen perang

3012: Kyubum 1 suara lagi… hahahahahaha…. Kalau FF yang ika buat emang pair random chingu.

Forniakyu : Kyubum 1 suara lagi. Waw.. kyubum shipper tambah banyak ya? *Kyubum: jangan tambah-tambahi shipper ah!*

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : jadi eon ngasih suara buat kyubum atau haebum nih? #gak bisa di hitung vote neh. Typo biasa lah eon…

Kangkyumi: Itu maksud tersembunyi diantara hubungan kyubum. Heehehehehe.. bakal ketauan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Doain aja lah, si author gak buat hiatus dadakan lagi. *dibakar reader*

Cho tika hyun : masih rahasia… hahahaha…

Yu-chan: Hae bum satu suara. Hmf… ngerti-ngertiin deh.. wkwkwkwkw.. kalau tertarik boleh pengen tahu detailnya bisa hubungi nope ika kok. Hehehehehe… soal TDR ada maksud lain tuh… sebenarnya udah selesai, eh.. malah kena virus, kehapus deh.. makanya harus di ketik ulang.

Thybum: hmf.. kyubum yee.. satu suara lagi. Soal wookie, dia masih sama eunhyuk kok. Tapi kenapa nangis? Perasaan bukan angst kok ceritanya..

Seo Shin Young : Soal kebencian kibum masih terus menjadi misteri. Tapi perhatikan saja gerak-gerik couple ini. Saya suka adegan bunuh-bunuhan penuh cinta sih #plaak. *kibum: Jangan di bocorin babo*

Ulfhaelf : Mwo? Iya… dilanjutin nih.. TDR juga dilanjutin. Tapi… Jreng-jreng! Percaya sama kyu udah tamat! #Jerit pake toak. Bwahahahahahah… #ditimpuk reader karena berisik

Gommawo atas repiuw nya di chap 2 yang tak sempat terbalas. Nahahahahahaha… harap reviewnya lagi donk! Dadadadadaahhhh,,, #ngumpetin kibum dikamar


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire in Kim Family**

**Cast : Kim Ki Bum aka kim ki bum**

**Joong woon aka kim ye sung**

**Young woon aka kim kang in**

**Cho kyuhyun akan kim kyuhyun**

**All member of SUJU**

**Genre : Gaje,, family , Love/Romance(?) dikit horror**

**Summary: Kita tercipta untuk bersama, meski kita jauh berbeda. Kau seorang manusia dan aku vampire. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Termasuk dunia, aku akan hancurkan semua jika dia ingin melukaimu untukku. Inilah sebuah kejujuran yang kupersembahkan untuk kerajaan vampire itu!**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik author sepenuhnya! #di bakar idup-idup sama snowest**

**Hahaha.. neh author pengen gila ndiri karena permintaan ayank Kibum… dia kan maunya peran yang agak menarik. Neh.. gue kasih, apa sih yang nggak buat lu…**

**Okeh.. cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka nama nya FanFiction. Bila ada kesamaan nama/tokoh, cerita dan lain-lain itu memang ada factor kesengajaan maklum aja lah si author Gaje…**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini, milik Tuhan, ORang Tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk Kim Ki Bum dan Kim Ryeowook itu punya author!*dibakar ma orangnya langsung***

Heechul memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih. Sementara siwon hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya itu memperlakukan anak tirinya itu dengan baik. Dia tidak punya wewenang untuk cemburu ataupun marah. Ia tahu posisinya sebagai raja vampire karena darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya dan juga karena heechul bersedia memilihnya menjadi pengganti appanya kibum yang seorang manusia.

Kibum tak tersenyum sama sekali saat heechul menunjukkan cinta kasihnya. "Saengil chukhae hamnida eomma" katanya datar kemudian melirik wookie yang menatapnya takut. Ia tahu apa yang di sembunyikan wookie darinya, untuk apa dia harus bertanya lagi.

Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu. Siwon terlihat kurang senang dengan keberadaan vampire yang berasal dari darah manusia itu. "Inikah manusia yang kau pilih? Bummie?"

Eunhyuk turut memasuki ruangan, siwon menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak senang. "Kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka berdua di sini? Usir mereka!" titahnya pada bawahannya.

Tanpa basa-basi para penjaga ruangan itu langsung meraih tangan dua namja yang di maksudkan. Donghae menatap salah satu penjaga yang meraih tangannya dengan kasar. Matanya membiru sesaat, taring putih menyembul dari bibir merahnya, wajahnya memucat. Tangan vampire rendahan yang menyentuhnya seakan terbakar. Vampire itu meraung kesakitan dan berlahan tangannya menghilang menjadi abu. Donghae terkikik melihat tangan yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya secara kasar itu sudah tak ada lagi, musnah menjadi abu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya dia tipe yang sensitive!" kibum memperingatkan tapi sepertinya terlambat. Donghae yang sekarang berdiri disana bukan donghae yang dulu. Donghae yang lemah yang hanya mampu melakukan tipuan kecil yang bisa membuatnya berdecak kagum. Donghaenya yang sekarang adalah donghae yang takkan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Donghae yang akan melindunginya selamanya.

Heechul menatap donghae yang kini kembali memasukkan taring dan mengubah warna bola matanya. Dia menunduk formal pada heechul, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Heechul tertawa kecil. "Dia namja yang sopan, chagiya"

"Lee Donghae imnida" donghae memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah polosnya. Tangannya meraih tangan kibum dan mengenggam tangan itu erat.

"Kau menarik donghae-ssi. Sepertinya racun kibum sangat cocok dengan tubuhmu"

Donghae tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak, kibum yang memasukkannya dengan sangat baik" wajah kibum sontak memerah mendengar itu. Dia menuduk karena malu. Heechul melirik anaknya yang terlihat berbeda. Dia mengelus kepala donghae penuh kasih. Saat heechul ingin meraih bibir donghae dan melumatnya, kibum segera menghentikan tindakan itu.

Suasana berubah mencekam. Kibum menatap marah eommanya itu, di tariknya donghae agar menjauh dari namja cantik bagaikan rubah putih anggun. Mata keabuan kibum terlihat, nafasnya bagaikan memburu sesuatu. "Aku tak suka jika ada yang menyentuhnya selain aku" kata kibum tegas membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi hening seketika. Heechul mungkin sudah membunuh kibum jika anak manis itu bukan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Bummie, tenanglah!" wookie ambil bicara mengusap bahu kibum lembut untuk menenangkannya. Mata kibum menormal.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lapar! Beri dia makan wookie-ah" suara heechul membuat wookie bergidik. Dia mengangguk hormat pada raja vampire itu.

Kibum diam, dia masih menatap wajah heechul dengan tatapan kebencian. Di hempaskannya tangan wookie yang menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak lapar!" suara kibum yang tenang terdengar lancang di telinga para petinggi kerajaan vampire yang merupakan appa dan eommanya itu.

"Bawa dia pergi kim ryeowook!" perintah siwon. Wookie patuh, di kecupnya pipi kibum pelan. Kibum berlahan meluluh. Wookie kemudian menariknya menjauh dan membawa pangeran vampire itu ke kamarnya. "Kalian berdua ikutlah bersama mereka"

Saat tiba di dalam kamar kibum, kibum duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Suara halilintar berlahan terdengar bersahutan, hujan turun berlahan kemudian makin lama makin deras membasahi kaca jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya. Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamar kibum itu, ditahannya tangan donghae agar tak mendekat pada dua namja yang kini duduk berduaan tak jauh dari mereka.

Donghae mengerti, dan memilih untuk diam di tempatnya. Heechul pasti terlalu marah hingga cuaca berubah sangat drastis. "Jangan melawan eommamu seperti itu bummie! Kau mau keluargamu dihancurkannya?" wookie menggenggam erat tangan kibum.

Mengerti dengan yang dikatakan wookie, kibum menatap namja itu dengan mata abu-abu cerah miliknya. Wookie tersenyum, dia dapat mengetahui bahwa kibum sejak tadi menahan dahaganya. Tenggorokannya pasti terasa sangat haus tadi. "Kau tahu, kau hanya bisa makan dariku tapi tak meminta" wookie tertawa kecil.

Kibum mendekati namja kecil itu, menghirup dalam aroma harum yang keluar dari tubuh wookie. Aroma inilah yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila pada namja imut ini. Aroma itulah yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus dekat dengannya. Meski kibum tak pernah mencicipi aroma itu lagi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia sadar dahaganya tak pernah hilang karena merindukan keberadaan namja ini.

Seolah kehilangan kesadaran bagaikan meminum obat-obatan terlarang, kibum mulai memeluk tubuh wookie. Sebuah rasa benci muncul dihati ke dua namja yang memperhatikan orang yang mereka cintai mulai melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya di hadapan mereka. "Kalian keluarlah!" ujar wookie yang mulai melihat itu. Ke dua namja itu mengerti. Saat mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar, kibum menghentikannya.

"Biarkan mereka disini! Mereka harus melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri tentang pilihan mereka berdiri di samping kita"

"Tapi bummie!" wookie mendorong kibum menjauh darinya. "Keluarlah dulu hyung!" wookie memaksa kedua namja itu keluar dari kamar itu. Ia hanya takut ke dua namja itu harus terluka saat mengetahui posisinya bersama kibum saat ini. Meski tak ada rasa cinta di antara mereka, tapi hukum primitive bangsa vampire memaksa mereka harus seperti ini. Rasa lapar, dahaga dan efek kecanduan kibum padanya juga merupakan penyebab lain.

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba kibum sudah merapatkan dirinya di dinding kamar ini. Menahan tubuhnya dengan keras. "Sebaiknya kau membunuhku wookie-ah!" bisik kibum tepat di telinga wookie.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. Tangannya berlahan membuka pakaian yang di kenakannya. "Aku tidak akan masalah, sudah tugasku memberikan darahku untukmu. Darahku takkan habis jika kau yang meminumnya" wookie menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Kibum berlahan menunjukkan taringnya, di tancapkannya di leher wookie. Tepat di nadinya. Wookie menarik pakaian kibum, menahankan sakit yang tak dapat di katakannya lagi. "Arrghhh…" jeritnya. Air mata kesakitan mengalir di pipinya. Dia hampir roboh jika saja kibum tak menahan tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat, keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi dahinya.

"Sangat sakit bummie…" rintih wookie, memukul pelan dada kibum. Kibum menarik taringnya, sebuah senyuman mengerikan tampak di wajahnya. Di kecupnya leher wookie, kemudian diangkatnya tubuh kecil yang sudah tak bertenaga itu ke ranjangnya.

"Apa sungguh sangat sakit?" Tanya kibum polos mengusap keringat di dahi wookie. Di selimutinya tubuh mungil itu. Wookie mengangguk tak berdaya. Kibum mengelus pipi lembut wookie dengan penuh kasih. "Aku sudah bilang lebih baik kau membunuhku"

Wookie menarik tubuh kibum agar mendekat padanya. Di kecupnya bibir kibum sekilas. "Aku tak mungkin membunuh suamiku sendiri. Temani aku hingga aku tertidur ya!"

Dengan killer smile yang terkembang diwajahnya, kibum masuk dalam selimut itu. Di julurkannya tangannya menjadi penopang kepala wookie. Wookie merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kibum, mencium aroma segar namja yang di takdirkan untuknya. Aroma yang berbeda dengan aroma siapapun di dunia ini, aroma yang membuat rasa sakitnya berlahan hilang. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan.

Suara halilintar terus bergemuruh saling bersahutan. Hujan deras tak kunjung mereda. Kyuhyun tak peduli dari mana datangnya hujan itu. Ia juga tak terlalu peduli kenapa hujan begitu rajin menghampiri. Yang ia pedulikan bagaimana caranya ia menjemput kembali saudara tirinya dari genggaman para mahluk asing yang ia anggap mirip barongsai(?)

Kamarnya tak seperti biasa, kini di huni oleh dua namja yang bahkan tak pernah memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun mengembangkan seringgai iblis kebanggaannya. Dua namja yang di undangnya ke kamarnya itu hanya bergidik ngeri dan mencoba menepis pemikiran aneh dari kepala mereka. Sungmin dan sang ketua osis tan hangeng.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil kami kemari?" sungmin menunjukkan ketidak senangannya pada kyuhyun. Hangeng hanya berusaha menarik namja manis itu agar tak merusak benda-benda mahal yang berada di kamar kyuhyun.

"Bummie! Cari kemana bummie ku, kalian dengar aku?" teriakan keras Yesung terdengar dari lantai dasar, membuat sungmin dan hangeng semakin tak enak berada di dalam rumah besar ini.

"Kalian sudah dengar hyungku hilang!" kyuhyun memperjelas keadaan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami? Lebih baik kau panggil polisi saja!" usul hangeng kemudian.

Kyuhyun mendesah kuat, di tatapnya dua namja yang kelihatan sangat babo di matanya. "Baiklah, aku jelaskan! Kim kibum dia di culik oleh vampire"

"Mwo?" suara sungmin menggema nyaring di kamar kyu. Hangeng cepat menutup telinganya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa mereka menculiknya?"

Kyuhyun menyeringgai lagi, "Wookie itu pangeran vampire dan dia tertarik pada kibum kemudian mereka begini dan begitu lalu… bla.. bla..bla.. donghae jadi seperti bla..bla..bla… eommanya kibum bla..bla..blaa…" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar sementara dua namja itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia menceritakan semua duduk permasalahan tapi dia menghilangkan satu hal yakni, kibum seorang vampire.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Yesung histeris saat kyuhyun meminta sesuatu darinya. "Sampai kapanpun aku takkan mengizinkanmu menjemput kibum. Biar aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya!"

Kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan tatapan memelas yang tak dapat merobohkan keputusan Yesung yang sudah dengan kokoh berdiri. Kangin menyetujui perkataan Yesung yang melarang keras kyuhyun. Dia juga tak ingin kehilangan anaknya itu seperti ia kehilangan anaknya yang seorang lagi. "Appa.. kau rela kibum harus hidup dengan heechul noona?"

Yesung berubah menjadi sangat murka sekarang. Di tatapnya mata kyuhyun dalam. "Jangan mengucapkan nama itu lagi di hadapanku! Kau mengerti kyu?" teriak Yesung yang membuat kangin menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menjauh atau orang yang ia cintai itu semakin gila. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya.

Di tutupnya pintu kamarnya itu keras, dia tertawa cekikan. Di genggamnya keras kalung silver milik kibum yang di berikan padanya. "Chagiya… apa menurutmu appa melarangku karena dia tak ingin aku bertemu denganmu atau tak ingin aku dibunuh olehmu?" kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Masih ada bayang kibum yang melekat kuat di pikirannya. "Hehehehehe…"

Kamar yang luas itu terasa sunyi, dua orang namja yang menjadi penghuninya hanya saling diam saling membelakangi. Mereka bersama-sama berpikir. Entah hal yang sama tentang anak mereka yang hilang ataukah masalah lain yang mengganjal di hati mereka. Suara dering ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Kangin berbalik menatap punggung Yesung yang kini membelakanginya. Punggung lebar itu kini terasa begitu rapuh tak mampu menahan apapun. Sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Yesung melirik layar ponselnya. Tanpa mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu, di bantingnya ponsel itu di lantai kamarnya, begitu keras dan penuh amarah hingga ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Terdengar makian ketus dan umpatan kasar dari mulut Yesung. Suara indahnya bagaikan ternoda, tapi ia tak peduli. Hanya anaknya yang ia butuhkan sekarang, hanya kibum yang ia inginkan. Ia tak peduli tentang siapapun dan apapun lagi.

"Hyung…" suara Kangin terdengar lembut memanggil Yesung. Namja yang di panggil hanya diam, punggungnya bergetar hebat dan dia menangis. Di tutupinya matanya dengan telapak tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit. "Hyung… gwechana?" kangin mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan suaminya itu.

"Anakku… kenapa dia mengambilnya?" suara Yesung kini terdengar tercekat. Kangin merangkak mendekati Yesung, di peluknya dari belakang punggung rapuh yang terus ia tatap dari tadi.

"Katakan padaku siapa Heechul!" bisik kangin mengeluarkan unekan di kepalanya. Yesung tak langsung menjawab. Di aturnya nafasnya untuk menjelaskan hal yang selama ini di tutupinya dari seorang Kim Kangin. Keberadaan seorang Kim Heechul, orang yang posisinya telah di gantikan oleh Kangin dihatinya.

"Dia eommanya Kibummie" jawabnya akhirnya.

Tangan kangin yang memeluk tubuh Yesung merenggang, dia menjauh dari Yesung. Matanya memancarkan amarah yang besar. Dia memukul kaca besar yang terpasang di kamar Yesung hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Darah merah menetes dari luka di tangannya akibat serpihan kaca yang menancap di sana. "Kau mengatakan padaku sebelum kita menikah eommanya kibum telah meninggal!"

"Kangin-ah!"

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku, kau masih mencintainya kan? Katakan padaku! Kim Yesung!" senggak kangin keras. Yesung memilih diam. Dia hanya menunduk sebelum kangin semakin marah padanya. "Yesung! Kau dengar aku, kau mencintainya?"

"Aku telah membuang perasaan itu sejak aku menikah denganmu, berhentilah membicarakan soal dia!"

"Kau memisahkan bummie dengan eommanya, apakah itu pantas?" kangin berlutut di kaki Yesung, di genggamnya tangan namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

Yesung langsung memeluk namja di depannya. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari pelupuk mata sipitnya. "Tentu saja pantas, bummie adalah manusia, eommanya itu seorang vampire"

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau katakan!"

"Heechul adalah vampire, dia bukan manusia. Dia penghisap darah!" kangin terdiam, tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun merasuki hatinya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia di takdirkan untuk melindungi namja yang sedang berada di sisinya ini dan seluruh keluarganya yang sekarang.

Angin berhembus kencang, awan hitam masih tetap menutupi langit biru. Suara dedaunan yang di terpa angin terlihat cantik di mata sungmin. Mata hitam cantiknya itu tak berhenti menatap pepohonan yang bergoyang kasana kemari di terjang angin. Senyuman manisnya terkembang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang membuat kesan imutnya terlihat jelas.

"Berhentilah memasang muka seperti itu" si namja bermulut pedas yang duduk di sebuah sandaran kursi kayu itu mulai berbicara. Menghilangkan mood baik di hati sungmin dengan cepat bagai tersapu angin di luar sana.

"Cih…" desis Sungmin marah. "Brengsek kau! Bukan urusanmu kan jika wajahku seperti ini!" Hangeng memeluk Sungmin dari belakang berusaha menenangkan kemarahan namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Ia merasa membuat namja manis itu marah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan menyenangkan baginya sekarang. "Kalian terlihat cocok" kali ini kyu membuat wajah Hangeng dan Sungmin merona sangat merah. Sekali lagi kyuhyun tertawa puas.

"Sudahlah… bisa kau katakan apa rencanamu kyuhyun?" Hangeng berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan sebelum perasaannya pada Sungmin menjadi bahan olok-olokan kyuhyun. Ia memang tak pernah mengakuinya dan membicarakannya pada Sungmin sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah kantong besar, diangkatnya ke atas meja dan diserakkannya di atas meja itu. Mata sungmin langsung bersinar senang melihat benda-benda yang dari dulu menjadi impiannya kini ada di hadapannya. "Waahhh…" decaknya kagum. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ku curi dari tempat penyimpanan keluarga Kim" jelasnya bangga menunjuk beragam senjata tajam yang terbuat dari silver asli itu. "Carilah yang berukiran tulisan aneh, yang kudengar itu mampu membunuh raja vampire jika di tusuk tepat di jantungnya"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menatap kyuhyun terkagum-kagum

"Bohong" kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ya.. benarlah babo!"

"Lalu kapan kita akan ke istana mereka itu?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringgai iblisnya. Hangeng merinding sejenak, kyuhyun tampak mengenggam kalungnya lagi. "Malam ini! Siapkan diri kalian!" perintah kyuhyun. Namja yang tak memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya itu tersenyum jahat. Ia memang tak sekolah lagi sejak saudara tirinya menghilang, dia bahkan di larang keluar rumah. Tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya jika dia tak mampu kabur dari pengawasan keluarga Kim.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau yakin?" Sungmin menatap kyuhyun serius.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar dari ruangan kelas itu. Tanpa berbalik, dia menjawab pertanyaan sungmin yang di arahkan padanya. "Tentu aku yakin" jawabnya enteng. "Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kim kyuhyun! Aku cho kyuhyun! Arraso?"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kelas itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya tanpa peduli siswa-siswa lain yang melihatnya sebagai siswa berandalan yang sedang bolos sekolah. _Aku takkan pernah mau memegang nama Kim itu lagi, margaku Cho dan sebentar lagi kim kibum akan berubah menjadi cho kibum. Kenapa? Karena aku akan menikahinya dan membawanya pergi dari keluarga kim dan keluarga vampire yang sama primitivenya. Hahahahahahahah….._

_Kyuhyun… kau dengar aku? Aku membencimu, tapi dibalik itu aku mencintaimu. Bukankah yang terpenting bagimu adalah nama keluarga kita? Bukankah nama Kim yang menyatukan kita? Aku memendam dendam padamu, tapi dengan sentuhanmu kau akan membuatku lupa dengan itu. Kini kita terpisah, bagaimana rasanya. Bukankah kita tak pernah berpisah dalam waktu yang lama sebelumnya? _

_Apakah begitu tersiksa kyu? Apakah kau begitu merindukanku dan menyadari kau mencintaiku? Apa kau sadar kau membutuhkanku? Apa kau sadar aku candu untukmu? Kau akan mati tanpaku?_

Kibum menatap rimbun pepohonan di perkarangan istana vampire itu, hujan masih belum turun. Hanya malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia merapatkan lututnya, memeluk lutut itu dan terus berbicara di dalam hatinya. Ia memang merindukan sesuatu dan tak berharap rindu itu akan hilang dengan segera. Hanya rasa itu yang ia dapat rasakan sekarang, rasa yang di tinggalkannya dari sebuah hati manusia.

_Kyunnie… bukankah begitu? Kau akan mati tanpaku? Kau takkan bisa bernafas tanpaku? Bukankah begitu? _

Kibum melirik donghae yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka, namja yang baru menjadi vampire itu memang selalu tertidur setiap kibum memberikannya makanan. Kibum takkan pernah membiarkannya meminum darah manusia ataupun vampire lain. Cukup darahnya dan racun dari dirinya yang bisa membuat donghae hidup baginya, jika namja itu merasakan darah lain, ia sendiri yang akan meminum seluruh darah donghae meski ia tahu darah itu tak bisa menghilangkan dahaganya.

_Nee… aku akan mati tanpamu, bummie. _Telepati itu bekerja kembali, kibum mendengar suara kyuhyun yang sangat di rindukannya. Ia diam, tak ingin menyahuti, ia ingin lebih lama mendengar suara itu. _Aku mencintaimu dan aku akui itu. Inikah yang ingin kau dengar dari dulu? Baiklah akan aku tegaskan AKU MENCINTAIMU CHO KIBUM, AKU MERINDUKANMU DAN AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU!_

Air mata kibum mulai menetes pelan membasahi pipi putihnya, seraya itu hujan turun membasahi tanah dan segalanya di atas bumi ini. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir merah kibum. _Kenapa kau mengganti nama keluargaku?_

Kyuhyun terdengar terkekeh, _hmf… karena keluarga itu yang memisahkan kita yang sudah bersatu sejak awal kan? Akan kutunjukkan padamu cara hidup di keluarga yang sederhana. Rumah yang sederhana dan uang yang pas-passan._

_Benarkah? Apa begitu menarik?_

_Sangat… bukankah kau tak pernah merasakannya? Kau selalu tinggal di tempat ketinggalan jaman sih._

Kibum tertawa, ia mendengarkan suara isakkan tangis kyuhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum. _Tapi kyunnie.. bagaimana caranya lepas dari dua keluarga ini?_

_Kau percaya padaku kan? kita akan selamanya bersama, iyakan bummie?_

_Nee… _

_Kalau begitu, diam dan tunggu aku. Aku akan merebutmu dan kita akan pergi bersama. Kita akan tinggalkan mereka semua. Cinta kita akan abadi, aku yakin itu. _

_Tapi…_

_Kau lupa kalau aku namja yang sangat kuat? Kau lupa berapa luka yang kudapat dari dulu hingga sekarang? Aku akan melindungi cinta kita. Aku akan berikan yang selama ini kau inginkan. Jangan buat hal bodoh lagi hingga membuatku merasa kehilanganmu. Arraso? _

_Nee arra…_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Aku juga…_

_Brengsek… kau bohong! Berapa namja yang sudah kau sentuh, masih berani bilang begitu._

_Kau marah?_

_Tidak… hanya kesal… _

_Anggap saja ini pembalasan ku_

_Ya.. aku tahu, tunggu aku! Aku akan membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu. _

_Benarkah?_

_Yaa.. percayalah padaku cho kibum! Setelah itu kita akan menikah di tempat yang lebih indah dari tempat appa kita menikah. _

"Kibummie milikku" kibum sedikit terkejut dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya erat. Donghae menopangkan dagunya di bahu kibum. Konsentrasinya untuk bersatu dengan kyuhyun lenyap. Donghae mungkin saja memiliki insting tersendiri saat ia merasakan kibum memiliki perasaan pada orang lain selain dirinya, hampir mirip dengan eunhyuk yang mengetahui dengan jelas perasaan wookie.

Kibum menggenggam tangan donghae erat, "Kau terbangun hyung?"

"Jika kyuhyun menjemputmu kau akan bersamanya kan? kau ingin membiarkanku mati bummie?" donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, di ciuminya leher kibum.

"Kau akan ikut kemanapun aku pergi hyung. Itulah janji kita kan?"

"Aku lapar lagi" donghae mengenggam tangan kibum erat.

"Baiklah! Ini yang terakhir malam ini" kibum mulai melumat bibir donghae. Melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar donghae. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan saat merubah namja tampan itu menjadi vampire miliknya seutuhnya dulu.

Mata donghae membiru, semakin cerah saat kibum membuka kaos birunya. Jantungnya berdetak makin kencang dan saat itulah wookie tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mereka. Kibum mendorong tubuh donghae keras, mata abu-abu kibum terlihat saat dia menatap sosok mungil wookie yang menangkap basah dirinya dan donghae.

"Mian he… kukira sudah selesai" wookie menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah.. hari ini selesai hyung"

Kibum bangkit dan saat itu hae menarik lengan kibum. "Apa tidak bisa aku saja yang memberimu makanan?"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil hyung!"

"Apa darahku kurang enak?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Keluarlah wookie! Aku tidak lapar hari ini" wookie patuh, dia tersenyum melirik donghae yang sepertinya terlihat kesal dengan kehadirannya. Di tutupnya rapat pintu kamar sang pangeran vampire itu. "Tidurlah! Jangan berpura-pura lapar lagi!"

Donghae tersenyum jahil, di tariknya kibum agar tidur bersamnya. "Hyung… kemarilah!" kibum menunjukkan taringnya. Donghae hanya menatapnya polos, di tancapkannya taring itu di leher donghae. Wajah kibum memucat setelahnya. "Darahmu sungguh lebih manis dari darah wookie".

Halilintar kembali saling bersahutan, sungmin memeluk lengan kekar hangeng untuk menghilang rasa takutnya terhadap sinar di langit yang bersuara keras tersebut. Hangeng hanya tersenyum manis kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin pelan. "Minnie… ada yang mau ku katakan" hangeng memecah keheningan saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman raja vampire itu.

Senyuman iblis mengerikan kini mengembang di wajah kyuhyun. Pakaiannya yang basah terkena hujan kini bukan masalah baginya. Meski dingin menusuk tulangnya, hatinya terasa hangat, mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan kibum nantinya. "Hmp…" sungmin menatap mata yang penuh dengan kejujuran itu.

"Saranghae" bisik hangeng yang sontak membuat wajah sungmin memerah. Dia tak pernah menyangka hangeng akan mengatakan itu padanya, setelah sekian lama mereka hidup bersama. Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Nado hyung.. saranghae.." ucap sungmin membalas perkataan hangeng.

Hangeng berlahan mengangkat wajah sungmin untuk menatapnya. Di kecupnya bibir namja manis itu sekilas, entah apa yang terjadi sungmin menahan bahu hangeng dan mulai melumat bibir hangeng dalam diam.

"Yak… hentikan!" teriak kyuhyun mengejutkan dua namja yang terlarut dalam dunia mereka. Sungmin langsung mendorong bahu hangeng yang lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya memerah sama seperti wajah hangeng. Dia menunduk malu. "Hangeng hyung, berhati-hatilah kukira sungmin itu seorang vampire"

BUUKK…. pisau tajam terbuat dari silver yang berada di tangan sungmin langsung menimpuk kepala kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Yakk.. apa-apaan kau lee sungmin?"

"Kenapa kau bilang aku vampire? Brengsek kau!" umpat sungmin pada namja yang tak pernah membuat moodnya baik itu.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli, dia mencoba mengingat para vampire yang bertingkah laku hampir sama dengan namja manis di belakangnya itu. Pertama kim ryeowook, namja imut yang selalu memasang wajah pemalu kemudian kibum tak jauh berbeda dari namja imut aka ryeowook itu. Tapi harus kyu akui hanya wajah pemalu kibum yang ia sukai. Wajahnya yang terlelap dan dirinya yang tersenyum manis. Semua menyita perhatiannya yang hampir tak ada untuk siapapun lagi.

Seorang vampire mengenakan jas hitam dan berpayung hitam tampak mengintai di sekitar rumah, tak lama kyuhyun melihat yang lainnya. Taring panjang mereka terlihat mengerikan di mata manusia pada umumnya. Kyuhyun memanjangkan benang perak yang ia pegang, dia mengenakan sarung tangan agar benang itu tak melukai jemarinya. Dia berlari cepat dan melilitkan benang tipis dengan ukiran hampir tak terlihat di permukaannya pada leher salah satu vampire, sebelum vampire itu menjerit, kyuhyun menarik ke dua sisi benang dan leher vampire itu putus. Berdarah… kemudian menjadi abu, tersapu air hujan dan menghilang.

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin dan hangeng yang membunuh vampire lainnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Tanpa basa-basi setelah satu persatu vampire itu mati tanpa jejak kyuhyun memasuki istana vampire yang berbentuk rumah besar. Di genggamnya sekali lagi kalung pemberian kibum di lehernya. Rasa takutnya hilang seketika meski dia bisa menghadapi puluhan vampire dan membunuhnya satu persatu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap wajah heechul yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dia tersenyum melihat namja cantik itu lagi. Dia membungkuk hormat, dia melirik kibum yang duduk di salah satu singgasana vampire dengan donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya dan wookie yang merangkul lengan namjanya itu dengan mesra.

"Kau sungguhan datang anak nakal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Nee… noona…" kyuhyun mengembangkan seringgai iblisnya. Kibum hampir tertawa kekeh saat mendengar eommanya di panggil dengan sebutan noona oleh kyuhyun. Mengingat heechul adalah seorang namja.

Siwon melangkah tepat di depan heechul, menghadang kyuhyun dengan taring mengerikannya. Mata birunya melambangkan betapa hebatnya dia sebagai seorang vampire. Kuku-kuku tajam siwon merobek dada kyuhyun karena kyu tak sempat menyadari ia di serang secara cepat. BLASSHHH…. Sebuah anak panah perak, menembus jantung siwon. Namja itu roboh dan berubah menjadi abu secara berlahan.

"Chullie.." dia berusaha meminta tolong pada sang raja vampire sebenarnya. Heechul meraih tangan siwon dan sungguh namja itu langsung berubah menjadi abu seutuhnya. Heechul menatap orang yang menembakkan panah itu, ia tepat berada di belakang kyuhyun. Masih dengan busur panahnya yang siap menembak lagi. Hangeng menatap heechul tajam, dengan cepat heechul sudah berada di belakang hangeng, siap menancapkan gigi taringnya di leher putih hangeng.

Sungmin tak tinggal diam untuk melepaskan jerat nenek sihir itu(?). kyuhyun berlari meraih tangan kibum. "Ayo kita pergi!" sebuah ajakan yang sudah di tunggu kibum sejak tadi telah terdengar. Dia bangkit dari singgasananya, namun wookie menahan tangan kyuhyun untuk membawa kibum.

"Bummie takkan bisa hidup tanpaku" ujarnya yang memang begitulah kenyataannya sekarang.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba muncul dan telak menendang tubuh kyuhyun keras. "Arggghhh…" kyu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku takkan kalah kali ini kyuhyun" suara mengerikan eunhyuk terdengar. Donghae mengenggam tangan kibum erat. Tak mengizinkan namjanya harus menolong orang lain meski ia tahu kibum merupakan saudara tiri dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai iblis. "Aku tak bisa di kalahkan dengan orang yang sama" tanpa bermaksud untuk mendapatkan serangan lainnya lagi dari eunhyuk, kyuhyun menangkap tangan eunhyuk saat akan menyerangnya lagi. Kyuhyun mungkin tak bisa bergerak selincah sebelumnya setelah ia rasakan bagian rusuknya terasa sangat sakit. Ia menduga tulang rusuknya mungkin retak atau patah.

Pisau besar di tusukkannya di atas tangannya hingga menembus tangan eunhyuk yang di genggamnya dan menancap di tanah. Di raihnya pisau lainnya di pinggangnya, di tusukkannya tepat ke jantung eunhyuk. "Hyung~!" suara jeritan wookie terdengar hendak mencegah tindakan gila itu. Tapi terlambat, saat ia ingin menyelamatkan eunhyuknya sekali lagi dengan darah yang ia miliki, eunhyuk telah menghilang menjadi debu. Hanya wajah pucatnya sambil mengucapkan _gommawo _yang sempat terlihat oleh wookie.

Donghae memotong sebelum wookie sempat menyerang kyuhyun. Tubuh kyuhyun melambung di udara di terjang oleh namja dengan mata biru laut itu. Dengan cepat kibum menarik pisau yang ada di tangannya. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan tangannya. Sekali lagi donghae membuktikan dirinya lebih berbakat dari seorang eunhyuk menjadi seorang vampire. "Hihihihihihi" seolah posisinya sedang tak tersudut kyuhyun tertawa terkikik. Meskipun seluruh tulangnya terasa nyeri akibat serangan donghae yang bertubi-tubi.

BRAAAAKKK…. Tiba-tiba wookie menjauh saat ia merasa dirinya terancam. Singgasana yang berada di dekatnya hancur. Wujud wookie yang imut berubah mengerikan menjadi wujud vampirenya. Mata coklat muda dan tarik panjang serta kulit pucat pasi. Ditatapnya orang yang menyerangnya itu. Ia terperanjat, ia seolah tak ingin percaya. Ia menatap kibum dengan sosok vampirenya tanpa taring sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pangeran?" suara tenor wookie terdegar mengiris hati. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai takdirnya kini ada di hadapannya. Orang yang selalu ia agungkan kini berusaha membunuhnya. Orang yang ia pertahankan dengan darahnya kini menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membuatnya hilang selamanya dari dunia ini.

Kibum menunjukkan kesetiannya kini, hanya untuk seorang kim kyuhyun tidak cho kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kibum mencekik leher wookie, hingga tubuh mungil itu terangkat ke udara. Kibum memang bukan dirinya yang lemah sekarang. Dia seorang pangeran vampire yang sangat kuat. "Arggghhh…" wookie meneteskan air matanya, menatap wajah kibum. Ia tak minta pengampunan, dia merasa inilah kebahagian terbaik yang ia dapatkan. Ia akan menyusul eunhyuk sebentar lagi.

"Jangan biarkan dia membunuhmu wookie!" suara heechul yang sedang asyik bertarung dengan dua manusia terdengar memecah harapan wookie. Wookie tersadar, ia tak patut berharap hal bodoh. Bersatu dengan eunhyuk bahkan dalam dunia hantu pun dia tak kan pernah bisa.

Di cengkramnya tangan kibum yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Kibum meringis merasakan racun wookie mulai menjalari tangannya, membakar tangannya seolah tersiram air keras. Darahnya mendidih. Dia segera menarik kembali tangannya. Dahaganya kembali bergejolak. Berusaha dia menidurkan darah vampire dalam dirinya. Menjadi vampire hanya akan membuatnya semakin haus.

Wookie meraih tangan kibum yang memegang lehernya, sementara kyuhyun kehilangan konsentrasi melihat diri kibum yang semakin terlihat kesakitan. "Kemarilah, aku bisa memberimu yang kau inginkan pangeran! Tinggalkan para manusia itu! Kau bukan vampire sembarangan yang bisa makan dari siapapun yang kau inginkan"

"Bummie!" kyuhyun mendorong donghae ke dinding. Dia berlari melawati wookie dan membiarkan kibum berada di dekapannya. Dipotongnya tangan kibum dengan pisau cutter yang ada di sakunya, luka itu sembuh dengan cepat. Sama seperti donghae yang kembali sembuh dengan serangan fisik yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun padanya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengambil pisau peraknya, dia kembali mencoba melukai telapak tangan kibum. Kali ini berhasil, luka itu tak tertutup dengan segera. Darah terus menetes dari sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia bisa mati!" teriak wookie yang melihat kibum yang semakin tersiksa. Kyuhyun mencium bibir kibum cepat.

"Kau mau apa kyu?" kibum seolah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak perlakuan seenaknya kibum atas mulutnya. Kyuhyun meminum tetesan darah dari telapak tangan kibum. Sambil terus menggenggam tangan kibum erat.

Tak seperti reaksi pada donghae yang sedikit lambat, reaksi pada tubuh kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat. Kerongkongan kyuhyun seolah terbakar, ia pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, berharap itu akan mengurangi sakit di jantungnya yang berdetak menjadi lebih cepat. "Kyu… gwechana?" kibum terlihat panik tapi dia masih tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia masih tetap di dalam dekapan kyuhyun. Di raihnya pipi kyuhyun yang semakin memucat.

"Gwechana bummie" sahutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum menahan sakit. Di ciumnya lagi bibir kibum berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin racun itu bereaksi di tubuhmu tanpa…"

"Kau salah jika kau mengira memasukkan racun dengan melakukan hubungan. Manusia akan menjadi vampire dengan cinta dari sang vampire saat sang manusia itu meminum darahnya" sungmin menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut heechul dengan cepat. "Dan tentu saja jika sang manusia juga mencintai sang vampire dengan tulus. Sialan kau kyuhyun, kau tak bilang kibum adalah seorang pangeran vampire"

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata kyuhyun. Matanya berangsur berubah warna menjadi cerah. "Kyu muntahkan darah itu!" dengan suara tercekat sakit, kibum masih berusaha menyelamatkan namja yang dikasihinya itu.

"Bukankah kita merasakan rasa sakit yang sama Bummie?" cengir kyuhyun, saat ia merasa nafasnya semakin sesak.

"Kau akan mati, jika racun itu tak bisa bereaksi dengan baik dengan tubuhmu" wookie menarik tangan kyuhyun, berusaha merobek pergelangan tangan kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan racun kibum dari sana. Luka yang di buat wookie menutup cepat. Wookie menatap wajah kyuhyun. "Dia sudah berubah menjadi vampire" dia sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan cepat itu.

Kyuhyun cepat menghempas tangan wookie, di ambilnya pisau perak terakhir yang ada di pinggangnya. Di potongnya pembuluh darahnya dan menuangkan darah segar yang mengalir itu ke bibir kibum. "Kau mau mati? Luka itu takkan bisa menutup" wookie berusaha menarik kyuhyun.

"Jika mati untuknya, bukan masalah kan? Aku lebih baik mati dari pada melihatnya meminum darahmu dan merasa kesakitan. Ayo bummie minumlah!" kyuhyun menempelkan luka di tangannya ke bibir kibum, namja itu tak bergerak. Namja tampan itu tak bergerak.

Wookie menangis terisak, di genggamnya tangan kibum yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya. "Kibum! Jangan membuatku takut, kau mau darah? Aku akan berikan semuanya, kenapa kau bisa melemah seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba donghae menjerit tak karuan. Di lihatnya tangannya yang berlahan berubah menjadi debu. "Bummie…" dia berusaha meraih tangan kibum. Saat ia berhasil menyentuh tangan dingin itu, BLASSHH… tubuhnya seluruhnya berubah menjadi debu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh wookie.

Wookie menggeleng kencang. "Aku tidak tahu, sungguh! Hae hyung… dia mati. Kenapa bisa?"

Heechul tertawa, "Dia akan seperti itu jika membunuh bangsanya. Dia pasti meminum darah donghae agar bisa membuat namja itu mati tepat saat kau menghadapinya, cho kyuhyun. Dia merencanakannya, tapi ia tak tahu kalau itu bisa membuatnya tidur dalam waktu yang lama lagi"

_Bummie… _kyuhyun berusaha meraih alam bawah sadar kibum.

_Kyunnie… bunuh aku! Ku mohon! Aku tak mau membuatmu menunggu lagi, membuatmu berkorban seperti dulu lagi. Aku sangat lelah untuk melihat wajahmu lagi saat aku terbangun, entah aku bisa bangun entah tidak. _

Kyuhyun menciumi bibir pucat kibum, berharap namja itu bisa bangun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat pagi untuk membangunkannya. Bulir air mata mengalir di ujung mata kibum. Kyuhyun meraih pisaunya dan mengangkatnya tinggi, siap menikam jantung kibum dengan itu. "Kita akan bersama kan hyung? Bukankah begitu?" gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Segera wookie ingin menghentikan tindakan bodoh itu. Sungmin melempar pisaunya dan tepat menembus jantung wookie, namja itu berubah menjadi debu seketika. Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya, entah itu dengan memakai kesadaran entah tidak.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu dengan bersama kangin di sampingnya. Heechul menjauh saat melihat sosok mantan suaminya itu. Rasa ketakutan tanpak terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Tapi terlambat… kyuhyun sudah menusuk jantung kibum .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kangin terlihat geram, ingin menghajar anaknya yang baru saja membunuh saudara tirinya itu. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang dulu, kyu yang sekarang adalah seorang vampire, dia bisa dengan mudahnya melambungkan tubuh kangin ke udara dan menghempas dinding kuat.

Suara isakkan kyuhyun terdengar menyayat hati, seperti suara angin dan halilintar di luar sana. Hujan deras turun bagaikan tombak besar menghantam tanah. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kibum, yang berlahan menjadi debu. Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan kibum erat, di cabutnya pisau perak yang menancap di jantung kibum.

CLEEPPP….. "Hooekk.." kyuhyun memuntahkan darah segar ke wajah pucat kibum. "Bummie.. kita akan pergi bersama. Lihat wajahmu kotor, mian.. aku memang selalu seperti itu" dengan tangan gemetar kyuhyun mengelap darahnya di wajah kibum. Hingga akhirnya ia roboh dan menindih tubuh kibum. Jasad mereka berlahan berubah menjadi debu.

Yesung seolah tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Rasanya ingin menjerit marah melihat ke dua anaknya yang menderita karena dirinya. Ia sadar, seandainya ia tahu lebih awal jika ke dua anaknya itu saling mencintai, takkan pernah dia berani menikah dengan kangin. Yesung menatap tajam pada heechul yang kini menangis tak karuan melihat kepergian anak mereka.

Tanpa berpikir, yesung merebut busur panah dari tangan hangeng. Di kutipnya sebuah anak panah perak dilantai. Di bidiknya tepat ke jantung heechul. "Good bye chagiya.. saranghae". Tak ada yang tahu apa tujuannya membunuh Heechul di saat terakhir. Kangin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu semua akhirnya akan begini" Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk kangin erat. "Aku tak ingin tinggal di sini lagi. Aku tak ingin mengingat ini lagi"

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi!"

_**Aku… menyukai aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya..**_

_**Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia kibum…**_

_**Dia teman sekelasku, dia anak yang pendiam dan tak pernah berbuat nakal**_

"_**Kau tak berarti untukku" itu kata pertama yang menjadi ocehanku untuknya**_

"_**Dan kau tak cukup berguna bagiku" dan itu balasannya yang semakin membuatku menginginkannya.**_

_**Kau tahu…**_

_**Aku tak bermaksud mencintainya pada awalnya.**_

_**Aku tahu appaku mencintai appanya. Aku juga tak mengerti kata cinta. Aku tak pernah tahu**_

_**Dia yang mengajarinya. Dengan suara hati yang hanya tersampaikan untukku**_

_**Hmm…**_

_**Lalu bagaimana aku padanya? Aku hanya menyimpan seperti yang sedang ia lakukan**_

_**Kami tersiksa bersama karena kami merasakan hal yang sama.**_

_**Hanya angin, hujan dan halilintar yang tahu cinta kami.**_

_**Mereka yang selalu ada untuk menjadi saksi cinta diantara kami.**_

_**Sekarang…**_

_**aku bisa mencintainya, bahagia selamanya, hingga mati pun aku masih menggenggam tangannya. **_

_**Kami memang tak pernah terpisahkan. Kami selalu bersama.**_

_**Aku yang membunuhnya kan?**_

_**Dan aku sendirilah yang membunuh diriku sendiri?**_

_**Kyunnie… kau tahu? Satu hal yang selama ini kusimpan?**_

_**Aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal kita bertemu.**_

_**Hahahahaha…. Aku memang jatuh cinta denganmu saat di TK itu? Percaya atau tidak?**_

_**Kemudian aku tertidur.. tapi aku percaya cintaku akan memanggilmu.**_

_**Kau datang.. dan kau sungguh datang.**_

_**Kyunnie… saranghae…**_

_**Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat kita bebas saling mencintai.**_

_**Gommawo.. karena kau menepati janjimu.**_

_**Cinta kita akan abadi…**_

_**Menjadi debu bersamamu bukan hal yang menyedihkan dari pada menjadi seorang vampire.**_

_**Benarkah? Kau mencintaiku karena aku memang tampan dari dulu kan?**_

_**Sungguh menjadi vampire begitu buruk? **_

_**Tapi aku tak peduli, asalkan aku bersamamu.**_

_**Bummie… saranghae…**_

_**Nado saranghae….**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
>-<strong>

**END**

**Selesai… akhirnya…**

**Kayak nasib TDR, selesai juga…**

**Hmp.. ayo kita nge vote…**

**Siapa pairing terfavorite… wajib jawab ya!**

**Dan please review nya**

**The Best Pairing in FF award..**

**KIWOOK [TDR]**

**KIMIN [TDR]**

**KIHAE [Percaya sama Kyu]**

**KICHUL [Love or Money noona?]**

**HAEBUM [Don't Cry my brother]**

**KYUBUM [Vampire in Kim Family]**

**KIKWANG [Love or Money noona?]**

**KYUWOOK [Aku gila + gak Waras]**

**TEUKSUNG [Love for you]**

**KYUSUNG [Love for you]**

**MINWOOK [Mianhe hyung]**

**TEUKCHUL [Don't Cry my brother]**

**HAEWOOK [TDR]**

**HAETEUK [TDR]**

**KIHYUN [TDR]**

**EUNWOOK [Vampire in kim family]**

**Kayaknya itu doank ya? Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Wah banyakan kibum ya? Oke pasangan terakhir KIKA [di semua chapter] kibum x ika. Hehehehehe… harap pilihannya ya! Pilih pake hati oke! Maksimal boleh milih tiga pasangan.**

**Bye..bye…**


End file.
